Amour Sombre
by Naymeth
Summary: Sakura déprime, Sasuke la rejette complétement et l'arrivé de Gaara chez elle n'arrange pas les choses. Après avoir voulut le virer, utiliser pour être le cobaye de ses tentatives de séduction, elle commence à peine à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.
1. Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

**A l'époque ou je l'ai commencé, cette fanfiction était la toute première ou les deux personnages principaux était Gaara et Sakura. Je l'ai écrite parce que l'association des deux me semblaient intéressante et j'ai prit plaisir à écrire tous ses chapitres. Puis, une longue pause survint. Mais pour ceux lisant toujours cette fic, je me suis décidé à la terminée coute que coute, j'espère rattraper le retard et finir enfin cette histoire.**

Mon écriture à évolué depuis, j'espère que vous serez indulgent sur les premiers chapitres, les autres sont beaucoup mieux écrit. Je compte éditer tout cela dans les mois à venir, ne vous inquiété pas n.n" Bref, trève de bavardage.

Remarque :  
* Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas.  
* Sakura, Gaara et Sasuke sont plus ou moins OOC. Les autres conservent leur personnalité d'origine.  
* Les pensées de Sakura ou de Gaara sont entre guillement et en italique.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amour sombre**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue :**

_Jamais je ne t'oublierai_

_Tu es partit, sans toi la vie n'a plus aucun goût_

_Comment pouvais je vivre quand tu n'étais pas la ? _

_Je ne le comprend toujours pas._

_Pourquoi m'as tu laisser ? _

_Je n'ai jamais pu t'avouer mes sentiments et je ne pourrais jamais le faire._

_Il a fallut que tu meurs pour je comprenne ..._

_Aujourd'hui je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps_

_Ton visage plein de sang flotte sans cesse dan mon esprit_

_J'ai essayer de me suicider, mais je n'y arrive pas ..._

_L'amour est une punition, et je suis tombé dans ce piège_

_Mais je ne regrette pas, ... _

_Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ..._

_C'est la seul chose qui me tient en vie._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 1 :** _Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?_

Sakura était assise dans son salon, sur le canapé, les jambes ramener sur sa poitrine, la tête sur ses genoux. Cela faisait la millième fois qu'elle soupirait. En ce moment, c'était vraiment horrible. Comment elle avait pu en arriver là ? ... Elle se posait la question depuis un moment mais sans jamais trouver la réponse.

Elle entendit la sonnette résonner dans son petit appartement, elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Entre, dit Sakura.

Ino entra, des fleurs à la main, plus précisément des bergamotes et de la camomille, la blonde fit un sourire à Sakura et posa le bouquet sur une étagère.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses alla se rasseoir.

- Je viens de les cueillir, dit elle pour engager la conversation, si tu te souviens bien, une fois infuser la bergamote sert à la relaxation et la camomille...

- Aide à lutter contre les états nerveux, coupa Sakura, ... je sais !

- ...

Ino lui lança un regard compatissant.

- Franchement, je comprends pas ce qui se passe, ... commença Ino.

- Mais y'a rien à comprendre, coupa une nouvelle fois Sakura, c'est fini le temps ou je craquais pour lui...

- ...

Sakura avait dit ça sur un ton léger. Mais au fond d'elle, c'était horrible...

Ino avait ouvert la bouche mais l'avait refermer aussitôt, comme si elle n'osait pas aborder un sujet. Sakura se leva et alla vers son amie.

- ... Je sais ce que tu veux me demander,... oui tu n'as plus de rivale !

_ Juste toutes les autres filles de Konoha ... --" _

- Tu es sure de ce que tu fais ?

- Oui...

Ino lui fit un large sourire, sincère et amical qui disparu en un rien de temps.

- Oui mais j'ai l'impression que Sasuke à changer..., dit Ino en grimaçant légèrement.

- Comment ça ?

- On dirai qu'il est devenu... sombre...

Sakura leva un sourcil, Sasuke avait toujours été sombre,... toujours son regard sans pitié et arrogant sur le visage. Mais bon, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses savait qu'Ino n'avait pas tord... Sasuke était de plus en plus sombre, encore plus renfermer sur lui même. Pourquoi ? Sakura avait sa petite idée derrière la tête... Orochimaru. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait déposé une sorte de marque sur son cou... Kakashi l'avait 'guéri' mais pas complètement... Sakura acquiesça d'un signe de tête. En ce moment, c'était vraiment horrible... Sasuke son amour de toujours s'était encore plus éloigné d'elle.

- Mais, au fait,... que c'est t'il passé avec Sasuke ? dit Ino avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- ...

- Raconte s'il te plaît... je suis ton amie, je suis là pour te soutenir !

Sakura ne savait pas trop comment mettre des mots sur ce qui c'était passé. Cette épisode de sa vie était un mélange de tristesse de colère et d'humiliation... Elle n'avait envie de revivre ça sous aucun prétexte... Elle savait qu'il y avait pire dans la vie, mais ça, sa l'avait anéantit. Un gouffre s'était formé au fond d'elle, il ne manquerai plus qu'elle tombe dedans...

Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, au bout d'un bref instant de réflexion.

- On avait une mission facile à faire, et ça à dégénérer... Sasuke à commencer à me hurler dessus tout ça parce que selon lui, j'étais inefficace et que je n'avais pas ma place dans leur équipe... j'ai répliquer et il ma frapper...

Elle refoula les larmes qui menaçait de couler sur ses joues.

- .. où t'as t'il frapper ?

- Ici...

Sakura leva la tête et repoussa ses cheveux qui masquait sa joue droite. Un gros bleu légèrement gonflé s'étalait sur toute sa joue. Ino se mordit la lèvre inférieure et eut un petit grimace de douleur. Les ninjas avaient l'habitude de faire face aux coups, mais de la part de Sasuke, les coups était forcément puissant et mortel. La blonde lui lança un regard de compassion, on aurait dit qu'elle était prête à fondre en larmes.

- Ca doit être dur pour toi... dit elle d'une voix étouffé.

- Non,...

Bien sur, elle mentait. C'était pire que dur pour elle. Sakura ne supportait plus cette situation...

La sonnette brisa le silence des deux jeunes filles et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte ... c'était Naruto...

- Salut Sakura-Chan ! Salut Ino !

- Salut --" , répondirent en coeur les deux jeunes filles.

- Y'a Kakashi qui veut nous parler !

- Pffff, il va ENCORE être en retard, on peut toujours attendre !

- Ouai... humm ca pas l'air d'aller Saku' ? demanda Naruto en plissant les yeux, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude ...

- Non, non, ça va bien !

Elle lui fit un sourire. Elle se leva et sortit en compagnie du débile de service et de sa meilleure amie qui les quitta rapidement pour les laisser aller au point de rendez vous.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le vent soufflait sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la brise lui caresser doucement le visage.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, Temari, qui s'adressait à lui, se tenait devant lui avec une expression grave sur le visage. Kankurô était à ses côtés et regardait ailleurs. Le trio était à l'entrée de Konoha. Gaara ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Oui.

Il n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard et depuis sa défaite face à Naruto, il parlait encore moins. Cette défaite l'avait perturber, comment avait il pu perdre ? ... Et surtout, ce sentiment, l'amour... il devait le comprendre et il savait que c'était ici, à Konoha qu'il allait trouver les réponses à ses questions.

L'expression de Temari changea et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Je.. je reste avec toi !

Gaara la regarda surpris de sa réaction.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux m'installer ici, un point c'est tout ! Comme toi !

Le garçon aux cheveux écarlate ne dit rien. Au fond de lui il était content.

- Bon eh bien, je crois que nous allons rester tout les trois ici ! lança Kankurô.

Gaara ne dit rien, pas question qu'ils soient autour de lui. Il avait envie de trouver les réponses à ses questions sans eux comme spectateurs !

- Je ne veux pas de vous dans mes pattes !

C'était une de ses plus longues phrase depuis un moment. Temari et Kankurô le regardèrent sans rien dire, en même temps c'était compréhensible, Gaara était devenu encore plus bizarre qu'avant...

Temari sortit une bourse de sa poche, il n'y avait pas grand chose dedans.

- J'imagine que tu es aussi fauché que moi Kankurô...

- ... euh ...

Gaara partit, sans rien dire et ne su donc jamais si Kankurô était pauvre... en même temps il s'en fichait. Lui, il allait se débrouiller seul... Il entra donc dans la ville et marcha tranquillement dans ses rues. Il vu de nombreux restaurants et de petits magasin d'épicerie. Il tomba sur l'académie des ninjas et l'observa d'un œil vague. Quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et reconnut le maître du groupe de Naruto.

- Que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama l'homme. J'espère que tu ne viens pas juste pour te venger !

Gaara se demanda si il était utile de répondre à cette question inutile. Il décida de se montrer un minimum poli et répondit :

- Je recherche un endroit où m'installer, je compte me perfectionner ici...

- Tu es loin de ton pays d'origine, tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

Deuxième fois en moins d'une heure qu'on lui posait cette question.

- Savez vous où je pourrai trouver un endroit où me loger sachant que je n'ai pas d'argent ?

Kakashi posa un regard sur le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il devait l'aider, qu'il avait connu trop de souffrance pour être abandonné aussi facilement.

- hummm j'ai ma petite idée,... viens, suis moi...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura était en compagnie de Naruto et de Sasuke au point de rendez vous. Kakashi, comme à son habitude était en retard...

- Rooo il m'énerve ! se plaignit pour le millième fois Naruto, j'vais lui faire manger son livre si ça continue !

Sakura, en temps normal aurait suivit Naruto et protester contre leur maître. Mais il y avait Sasuke, depuis l'incident, elle ne disait pratiquement rien en sa présence. Rien que de le voir elle sentait sa colère et son envie de vengeance monter, mais c'était idiot, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance face à lui.

- Marre, marre et re-marre !

-La ferme Naruto ..., marmonna le brun.

- Pffff, Nan ! Je me ...

Naruto ne finissait pas sa phrase, il entendait quelqu'un arriver de l'ombre d'un grand bâtiment. Un jeune homme d'a peu près leur taille marchait d'une allure tranquille... c'était Gaara du désert, ...

_ Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? _ songea Sakura

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ici toi ? dit directement Naruto.

- J'ai un rendez vous.

- Hein ? dirent en même Sakura et Naruto.

- J'ai un rendez vous, répéta Gaara sur le même ton.

Un silence d'incompréhension plana autour de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et du blond. Un rendez vous ?

- Pourquoi Kakashi t'as fait venir ici ? demanda Sasuke qui avait bien sur compris plus vite que les deux autres.

- Il m'a dit de l'attendre ici, c'est en rapport avec ma recherche de logement.

- Mais pourquoi il nous a fait venir ? commença Sakura, il ne compte pas ...

Sakura ne put finir sa phrase, Kakashi arriva avec son habituelle livre dans les mains.

- Excuser moi, j'était à un passage palpitant ! Et je me suis encore perdu ''

- Pff, vous croyez qu'on va croire vos excuses bidon ?

Leur maître se gratta la tête, légèrement gêné. Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Eh bien, si je vous est fait venir ici, c'est pour savoir si quelqu'un peut héberger ce jeune homme...

Sakura et Naruto restèrent perplexe.

- Impossible pour moi, dit Sasuke.

Et il partit, sachant que Kakashi les avait fait venir que pour ça.

- Moi aussi, im-po-si-ble dit Naruto, imitant l'air sérieux de Sasuke, et il partit le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Kakashi regarda Sakura.

- Merci Sakura, je savait que TOI tu allais faire preuve de compassion !

- Mais ...

- Bon eh bien je te confie Gaara, si il y a une problème vient me voir !

Elle regarda son maître partir, sans rien dire. Elle maudit Naruto qui pouvait très bien l'accueillir vu que lui aussi vivait seul.

- Je n'ai pas le choix...

- On a toujours le choix, coupa Gaara, tu peux très bien me laisser à la rue.

- C'est serai inhumain, et me je suis humaine !

Elle avait faillit dire ' pas comme toi ' mais se ravisa. Si elle devait l'accueillir chez elle il fallait éviter qu'ils deviennent ennemi. Elle le regarda de bas en haut.

- Tu n'as pas de valise ?

- Si.

Il lui montra un sac qui était derrière lui, des armes dépassaient de celui ci.

- Ok ... bon eh bien, suis moi !

Gaara marcha derrière Sakura. Cette fille, il l'avait déjà vu, il avait même faillit la tuer, devait il s'excuser ? Il réfléchi pendant quelques secondes puis conclut qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça.

Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre en matière de relations !

**Fin de l'épisode 1.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors, ça vous à plu ? Moi je me suis bien amusé à taper ce chapitre ! J'veux plein de reviews avec vos avis et vos théories ! Y'a que ça qui me motive, si il y en a aucune je pense pas continuer. Mais bon, pour l'instant je suis motiver, c'est le principale !**

**Et merci de m'avoir lu ! **

**Naymeth.**


	2. Cohabitation

**Bonjour **

**J'ai reçu des reviews et j'en suis ravie ! Merci beaucoup ! Je répond rapidement à ceux dont j'ai pa pu répondre.**

**Merci à pour leurs reviews ! **

**Sinon, je vous laisse lire le deuxième chapitre Bonne lecture !**

Remarque : Les pensées de Sakura et de Gaara sont à partir de cet épisode entre " ... "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 2 :** _Cohabitation_

Gaara suivit Sakura. Elle marchait devant lui d'un pas déterminée. Lui, qui ne voulait pas utiliser de l'énergie pour rien, marchait d'un pas tranquille. Il regardait les alentours pour se souvenir du chemin tout en gardant un oeil sur la jeune fille.

Il allait habiter chez une fille, ... une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître. En même temps, cela n'allait pas être si difficile que ça... Il suffisait qu'il l'ignore et qu'il soit le moins possible dans sa maison. Juste pour dormir ... Avait-elle assez de place pour lui ?

Sakura en avait plus qu'assez, Sasuke était insupportable, Naruto un lâcheur, Kakashi manipulateur et lui ... Ce Gaara ... elle le détestait plus que tout à présent ... Sa vie était déjà assez en bordel en ce moment et il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche ! De toute façon elle allait tout faire pour que son séjour chez elle soit horrible ... il partira vite fait !

Après avoir traverser des rues et des ruelles, ils arrivèrent devant immeuble de quatre étages. Ils montèrent les escaliers et rentrèrent dans son appartement. Son logement était assez petit, mais deux personnes pouvaient facilement y vivre dedans. Il y avait un salon, une salle de bain, une petite cuisine et deux chambres, sachant qu'une des chambres a été aménagée en salle d'entraînement ...

- Tu vas dormir ici ..., dit Sakura sur un ton catégorique.

Elle montrait du doigt le canapé de son salon.

Gaara acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il savait qu'elle le détestait, et il s'en fichait. Du moment qu'il avait un endroit où dormir... Un petit canapé, cela le dérangeait pas du tout, il avait vécu bien pire.

Il posa son sac sur le canapé et s'y asseya.

- Kakashi n'a jamais dit que tu devais manger chez moi...,commença la jeune fille, mais j'imagine que tu n'as pas d'argent...

- Non, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai rarement faim.

- T'inquiète, je vais te nourrir, tu me fait trop pitié ...

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, c'était sortit tout seul, au départ, elle n'avait fait que le penser ...

Gaara se leva et la fixa de son regard glacial. Elle commença à paniquer, elle n'aimait pas ses yeux, le noir qu'il avait autour ... c'était ... étrange à son goût.

Il alla vers elle, lentement,... Elle se recula... Puis elle sentit qu'elle était contre le mur et ne pouvait donc plus fuir. Il était tout proche d'elle et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Ne redit plus jamais ça, dit il en chuchotant.

Puis, il retourna à sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sakura était parcouru de frissons. Il avait une manière bien à lui d'effrayer les personnes... Pendant quelques secondes elle avait été complètement terrorisée. Elle voulait ajouter que lui aussi n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer... Mais elle préféra se taire.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, pour être un peu seule. La jeune fille s'asseya sur son lit et se mit à penser à Sasuke. Il était si important pour elle, mais lui s'en fichait complètement... Comment faire pour que cela ne soit plus le cas ? ... Elle avait pourtant dit à Ino qu'elle allait laisser tomber, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Sasuke était pour elle un but à atteindre. Sans but dans la vie,... l'existence n'a plus de sens.

Elle soupira et mis ses mèches derrière ses oreilles, elle effleura du bout des doigts son bleu et grimaça de douleur.

- Joli bleu ...

Sakura sursauta. Gaara était assis à genoux en face d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, elle savait qu'il était très doué pour l'art ninja,... elle avait tendance à l'oublier. En fronçant les sourcils, elle ramena ses cheveux sur le bleu.

- Ouai..., dit elle en marmonnant.

- Où est la salle de bain ? demanda t'il sur son habituel ton froid.

- Au bout du couloir à droite,...

Il se leva près à partir.

" Et la politesse ? " pensa Sakura.

- C'est Sasuke Uchiwa qui t'as fait ça non?

Elle le regarda en faisant les yeux ronds,... lisait il dans les pensées ?

- ... Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Sinon, tu ne serais pas aussi triste, je t'ai observé tout à l'heure,... les ninjas ne font pas attention à leurs blessures, alors que celle là semble... profonde pour toi.

Il avait vu juste,... Il était pas si idiot que ça, songea la jeune fille.

Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse.

- Oui,... Cette blessure est pire que douloureuse pour moi, j'aime Sasuke... et lui me fait du mal...

Gaara avait envie de lui poser des questions sur ça. Pourquoi l'aimait elle ? Comment savait elle que ce sentiment se nommait amour ? ... Mais ses questions, elle n'allait pas y répondre pour l'instant. Peut être plus tard.

Il sortit pour de bon et laissa Sakura seule dans sa chambre. Gaara l'énervait et l'intriguait à la fois. Il était vraiment bizarre ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir très tard, Sakura décida enfin de faire à manger. Gaara qui était assis sur son ' lit ' attendait sans bouger. Il fermait les yeux, deux fentes noir au milieu de visage,... cela fit frissonner Sakura. Ce n'est pas qu'elle le trouvait moche, c'est qu'il était étrange ...

Pendant qu'elle préparait les râmens elle pensait à tous les plans qu'elle pourrait faire sur son invité...

Elle mit les nouilles au soja dans deux assiettes, elle mit discrètement une tonne de piment dans l'assiette de Gaara. La jeune fille fit la grimace, elle n'aimerait pas être à sa place ! Elle mélangea le tout pour que ça passe inaperçu à l'oeil nu.

- A table ! dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle aimait se montrer autoritaire, surtout avec Gaara. La, elle était en position de force, et elle comptait le rester !

Gaara se leva et lui lança un bref regard. Elle se prenait pour qui cette fille ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était chez elle qu'il allait lui obéir ! Et puis quoi encore !

Il alla s'asseoir d'un air nonchalant sur une des chaises de sa petite table.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses posa une assiette devant lui, une autre en face et alla s'asseoir à son tour.

- C'est des shôyu râmen, j'espère que tu aimes ça ...

Il ne répondit pas à la question, cela lui semblait inutile. Il prit ses baguettes et commença à manger. Elle cuisinait bien, voilà un bon point. Sakura avait commencer à manger et toutes les cinq secondes levait la tête pour le regarder.

" Pourquoi elle me regarde bizarrement ? " pensa Gaara.

Après avoir avalé pas mal de nouilles à une vitesse qui pourrait concurrencer Naruto... il avait pas manger depuis deux jours..., il sentit sa gorge lui brûler. Sa langue et sa bouche était en feu. Il lâche ses baguettes et se mit à tousser.

Sakura était tordu de rire. lui qui semblait si sérieux était devenu un instant tout rouge, c'était trop marrant. Vu qu'il avait un teint très pâle à la base le rouge sur les joues se voyait directement.

Gaara releva la tête vers Sakura, son visage était encore légèrement rouge. Elle avait mit du piment dans son assiette et elle trouvait ça drôle ! Lui, cela ne l'amusait pas du tout.

Il se leva et alla vers Sakura. Celle ci se leva à son tour en souriant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates lui lança un regard rempli de haine. Il ne répondit pas et la poussa contre le mur. Il alla vers elle et fit glisser la fermeture de son vêtement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? dit Sakura d'une voix paniquée.

Il sortit un kunaï de sa poche et posa larme sur le cou de la jeune fille.

- Moi aussi je peux jouer avec toi ... dit il sur un ton tranquille.

Il fit descendre la lame du kunai qui approcha sa poitrine.

- Je peux, en un coup de kunaï de rendre horrible, Sasuke ne voudrait plus de toi ...

Elle ne bougeait plus, elle était paralyser. Elle avait envie de le repousser et de refermer sa tenue. Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder même si elle était en sous-vêtement !

- Alors, continua Gaara, tu arrêtes tes sales coups, sinon, tu sais ce qui t'attend.

Il se recula, rangea son kunaï dans sa poche et prit l'assiette de Sakura.

Celle ci, remonta la fermeture éclair de son ensemble et lui lança un regard noir. Il était vraiment horrible ! Comment pouvait il la menacer alors qu'elle l'hébergeait ! Elle soupira en le voyant manger son assiette, après tout, elle n'avait pas faim ...

Elle partit dans sa chambre et dormit que d'un oeil ... au cas où ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait une semaine que Gaara était ici et, à part le premier soir, aucun autre incident n'avait eu lieu. Il était là que pour manger, le matin et le soir et pour dormir... Sakura décida de laisser tomber son plan pour le virer,... Elle était dans le salon et mit de la musique, Evanescence, un groupe qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

_Now i will tell you what i've done for you  
50 thousand tears i've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time i'll save myself  
Maybe i'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when i thought i'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So i don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So i can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me i'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe i can't keep going under_

_Maintenant je vais te raconter tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi  
J'ai pleuré 50 mille larmes  
Criant, dupant et saignant pour toi  
Et tu ne m'entends toujours pas  
Je ne veux pas d'aide cette fois je me sauverai moi-même  
Peut-être que je me réveillerai pour une fois  
Non tourmentée, et quotidiennement vaincue par toi  
Juste lorsque je pensais atteindre le plus bas  
Je meurs encore_

_Je m'enfonce sous terre  
Me noyant en toi  
Je chute pour toujours  
Je dois percer le jour  
Je m'enfonce sous terre_

_Estompant et remuant la vérité et les mensonges  
Et je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas  
Tout le temps confondants les pensée dans ma tête  
Et je ne peux plus avoir confiance en moi  
Je meurs encore _

_Je m'enfonce sous terre  
Me noyant en toi  
Je chute pour toujours  
Je dois percer le jour  
Je m'enfonce sous terre_

_Alors continue et hurle  
Hurle sur moi je suis si loin  
Je ne serai plus jamais brisée  
Je dois respirer je ne peux pas me laisser m'enfoncer_

Gaara qui prenait sa douche à ce moment là, entendit Sakura chanter d'une douce voix,... Il comprit directement qu'a travers cette chanson elle s'adressait à Sasuke... Et qu'elle souffrait plus qu'elle ne le montrait...

Il sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille.

Quand il l'entendit un bruit. Il s'immobilisa... Elle pleurait... Devait il la consoler ? ... Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était là,... Elle l'hébergeait, il pouvait peut être faire ça pour elle ?

Il sortit de la salle de bain, a demi-nu et traversa la couloir. Il entra dans le salon, la jeune fille releva la tête. Elle était triste à voir. Avec les yeux baignés de larmes, les cheveux en pagaille, un bleu au visage ...

C'était à cause de Sasuke qu'elle pleurait, Gaara le savait mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ... Il se mit à réfléchir et eut une idée ...

- Si tu veux qu'il soit avec toi, lâcha Gaara, tu n'as qu'a le ... séduire ...

Elle le regarda bizarrement, avait il dit une bêtise ?

- Je ne pense pas en être capable ... dit elle d'une petite voix, et puis je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre ...

Ce ne pouvait pas être lui la personne qui pourrait lui donner des conseils, il était pas du tout caler sur le sujet. Il n'avait jamais séduit quelqu'un, les seules fois qu'il avait approcher une fille c'était soit sa soeur soit pour un rapport ... forcé quelques fois.

- Tu as bien une amie non ? dit il sur une voix glaciale, demande lui des conseils !

Et il retourna dans la salle de bain, ne voulant pas s'éterniser ...

Sakura se figea,... Ino, peut être qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Elle avait toujours été plus jolie et plus mûre qu'elle, ... Gaara venait de se montrer sympa pour la première fois, elle ne voulait pas le remercier, car elle savait très bien que ça allait pas durer... Elle repensa au jour ou il avait faillit la tuer, cette image, elle n'allait pas l'oublier de si tôt.

Elle se leva, décidée à tenter ça chance avec Sasuke... Une dernière fois...

Quand la sonnette la sortit de sa réflexion.

Elle se regarda rapidement dans un miroir, elle était ho-ri-ble ! Elle enleva son bandeau de ninja laissant ses cheveux complètement détaché, sécha ses larmes et cacha son bleu.

Elle ouvrit la porte, c'était Naruto, Sasuke, Ino et Kakashi qui était venu la voir.

- Salut ! dit Naruto, on est venu voir si tout ce passait bien

- Entrez ! dit elle en se forçant à sourire.

Le petit groupe entra dans le salon. Elle rangea dans un coin les affaires de Gaara, elle allait se faire tuer pas Kakashi si il apprenait qu'elle laissait l'invité dormir sur le canapé

- Installez vous je vais chercher de quoi boire !

Et elle partit en fronçant les sourcils, tout d'abord, elle devait chercher Gaara... Pffff, qu'elle idée de venir maintenant ! Elle était devant la porte de la salle de bain.

- Gaara ! On a des invités, dépêche toi ! chuchota Sakura.

- Mouai, j'arrive, dit il d'une voix traînante.

Elle alla ensuite dans la cuisine, cherchant des sodas dans son frigo.

Gaara sortit de la douche, il avait mit des vêtements simple, tee-shirt noir et pantalon large en jean. Il fit un bref signe de tête en guise de bonjour et alla s'asseoir.

Sakura arriva avec six canettes de coca et les distribua.

Kakashi l'examina d'un drôle d'oeil, Naruto se jeta dessus, Sasuke la laissa dans sa main et Ino but lentement. Personne n'avait ouvert la bouche, ce fut Gaara qui brisa la silence ...

- J'espère que tu n'as pas mit de piment ...

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Sakura et elle se sentit devenir rouge.

- Non, non, dit elle un peu gênée.

Il était fort pour la mettre dans des situations pas possible !

- Sinon, tout ce passe bien ? demanda Kakashi d'un air tranquille.

- Oui, répondit Sakura.

- Vous faites pas de bêtises ? dit Naruto en rigolant.

- Hein ? dit elle perplexe, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question.

- Gaara ne t'as pas toucher ?

Sakura regarda Sasuke, c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, et c'était pour dire ça ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien, il c'était mit à la détester et maintenant il s'inquiétait pour elle !

- Non, elle préférait que c'est soit toi qui la touche ... lâcha Gaara d'un air tranquille.

Tout le monde se figea, à chaque fois qu'il parlait cela entraînait une atmosphère tendue dans la salle.

Sakura ne dit rien, se sentit rougir jusqu'au oreille, elle se promit de l'engueuler juste après ... Elle ouvrit la canette qui lui explosa sur la poitrine. La canette avait du être secouée et tout le liquide était sur elle à présent.

Elle se leva sans rien dire alla vers la salle de bain et entendit quelqu'un la suivre. Elle entra dans la pièce, ce retourna, c'était Ino.

Sakura prit une serviette, et commença à nettoyer son vêtement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien Sakura, commença Ino.

- Ino, veux tu m'aider à séduire Sasuke ?

Elle avait lancer ça comme ça, ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot. Ino lui lança un regard étonné.

- Séduire Sasuke, tu veux employer les grands moyens c'est ça ?

- Précisément ...

Ino semblait réfléchir puis un sourire apparue sur son visage.

- Pas de problème ! dit sa meilleure amie.

- Merci !

Sakura voulut se jeter dans ses bras mais elle était tâchée...Elle était contente qu'avec Ino, tout était redevenu comme avant. Elle était amie.

- Il va nous falloir un cobaye pour tester les leçons de séductions ... dit Ino. Pas Naruto, c'est serait trop facile, quelqu'un de dur à séduire ...

Sakura souria, un sourire radieux qui ornait son visage fatigué.

- Je sais qui pourra m'aider ...

Elle songea directement à Gaara ...

**Fin de l'épisode 2.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J'espère que vous avez apprécier ! Moi j'ai adorer l'écrire ! J'adore la fin, on imagine déjà la pauvre Gaara le cobaye des expériences de séduction ... faut déjà qu'il accepte hé hé hé Je crois que ce chapitre est plus long que le premier mais je suis pas sûre ...**

**Et puis, je trouve que Sakura se croit trop supérieur à mon goût, mais c'est marrant quand Gaara ne se laisse pas faire J'imagine quand Gaara lui enlève la fermeture de son vêtement vous avez cru qu'il allait faire autre chose ! Eh bah non, désolé de vous décevoir, p'têtre une prochaîne fois !**

**Alors, quel est le couple de cette fic, Sakura / Sasuke ou Sakura / Gaara ? Moi je sais hé hé hé :)**

**Les seules indices peuvent être dans le prologue, mais j'en dirai pas plus ! En parlant du prologue, beaucoup d'entre vous on été intrigué,... en même temps c'est normal ! J'ai faillit ne pas le mettre,... . Bref, pour le prologue, je ne dirais rien du tout dessus ! Vous en saurez plus le moment venu, promis juré craché. **

**J'ai pas eut le temps de scanner le dessin... Désolé é.è**

**J'vous laisse, et mettez des reviews merciiiii d'avance !**

**Et merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Saku.**

**PS: Le prochain chapitre c'est pour bientôt promis ! Et le titre sera " Leçons de séduction "**


	3. Leçon de séduction

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Normalement vous aurez pas du l'avoir vu que je pars en vacs pendant une semaine. Le départ c'est cet aprèm à 2h ' Mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le fasse ... Et donc j'ai taper comme une dingue et voilà le chapitre Bonne lecture ! Mais d'abord réponse au reviews :**

**mimiyanina :** Tu veux un lemon ? ... ha ha ha Tu verras bien, j'en ferai p'têtre un exprès pour toi Tu veux qui et qui ? ... XD

**Chibi Maakuro :** Un viol ? ... Vous êtes tous perverse ma parole ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça risque peut être d'arrivé ...

**Akatsuki :** Tête de cerise ! Ha ha ha, j'était mdr quand j'ai lu ça, super surnom ! Bref, Sasuke il est méchant hein ? Mais bon, j'ai une scène en tête qui va pas vous plaire é.è J'en dit pas plus.

**jennifer **: Je vois toujours pas l'adresse en entier, je peux pas aller sur ton forum ! Snif ... T-T Je veux y aller moi ... C'est quoi la fin de http/forumnaruto ? forumactif.fr ? ? Ou autre chose ... help me T-T

**tahnie **: Tu vas être contente alors, ce chap va te plaire je pense

**Armie13 **: Merci pour la pression ! Tu sais, c'est le exactement ce qu'il faut pour me booster ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review !

**Melie :** Merci merci pour le compliment ! Eh bien la voilà la suite !

**Et merci à : Mysouko ( J'adore tes reviews ) Viday ( Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience ! é.è dsl pour le retard ! Me tape pas me tape pas ' ) Menhlo ( J'était morte de rire en lisant ta review ! ) Akemi Luo ( J'ai adoré ta review qui m'a fait beaucoup rire, t'es aussi bavarde que moi on dirai XD ) ayame ( Merci pour ta review, toujours à chercher l'indice sur le prologue ? ;D ) The big fan of Titachi ( Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! ) et CrazyShadowmoon ( Merci pout tes deux reviews ! )**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 3 : **_Leçon de séduction_

Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit et Ino lui lança un regard étonné.

- Qui ? demanda t'elle curieuse.

- Gaara ! lança Sakura sur un ton évident.

Ino fit la grimace.

- Il n'acceptera jamais !

- Bah, pourquoi ? Je l'héberge, il peut faire ça pour moi, non ?

La moue d'Ino commença à disparaître.

- Mouai, dit elle perplexe, tu as l'air sûre de toi ...

- Il acceptera, et puis... il n'est pas si moche...

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton vague, cette réplique était une pensée au départ, toujours à penser tout haut ! 

- Comment ça ? Il est à tout goût ? dit Ino sur une voix mi-amusée mi-étonnée.

- Euh ...

Sakura repensa à la scène qui c'était passé un peu de temps auparavant. Gaara sortant de la douche tout ruisselant avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille ...

Elle se sentit rougir, c'est vrai qu'elle était en larmes à ce moment mais elle avait quand même posé un regard sur son colocataire, son torse blafard légèrement musclé l'avait fait rougir et rien que d'y repensé elle était écarlate.

Ino eut un petit rire amusé.

- Il va falloir choisir, Gaara ou Sasuke ? dit elle en se retenant de rire.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et fit une grimace. Ce n'est pas un torse musclé qui allait lui faire changer d'avis ! Sasuke était son but à atteindre, c'est lui qu'elle voulait et personne d'autre ! Ça à toujours été comme ça, alors pourquoi ça changerai aujourd'hui ? ...

- Il n'y a pas de choix, JE veux séduire Sasuke ! dit Sakura sur un ton déterminé.

Son amie acquiesça en hochant la tête, signe qui traduisait son soutien.

- Bon courage ! dit celle ci.

- Ouai, j'en aurai bien besoin ...

Kakashi entra dans la salle de bain.

- J'espère que je vous dérange pas les filles, c'est juste que moi je dois y aller !

- Ok ! répondit Sakura.

- Eh bien, bon courage avec Gaara ! Tu as l'air de bien te débrouiller !

Sakura voulut répondre mais il partit en un éclair. Dire que c'était de sa faute si le jeune homme au cheveux écarlate était son colocataire ! Elle essaya de reprendre son calme. Depuis que Sasuke l'avait frappée, Sakura s'en était rendu compte, elle avait changée. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille puérile et idiote qui ne s'intéressait qu'a une seule chose : Sasuke. Quand l'incident eut lieu, elle commença à s'assombrir, l'art ninja lui servit à se changer les idées et elle s'entraîna comme une folle. Personne ne sembla le remarquer. Mais Sakura avait belle et bien changée.

- Moi aussi je dois y aller Saku' ... Je vais quand même te donner mon premier conseil ... Essaye de le troubler ...

- Hein ? Mais comment ? demanda Sakura perplexe.

- Bah ça, c'est à toi de voir ! Essaye de le troubler, regarde le dans les yeux intensément, approche toi de lui doucement, habille toi sexy ...

- Euh ...

- Je viendrai demain, coupa Ino, pour te donner des techniques de séductions !

- Ok ... Si ça marche sur Gaara ça marchera sur Sasuke !

Ino lui lança un sourire et partit en lui adressant un signe de main.

Sakura se tourna vers le miroir qui ornait la pièce. Elle était ravie qu'Ino veuille bien l'aider. Elle entendit sa meilleure amie dire au revoir au autre. Sakura remit bien sa mèche pour cacher le bleu qui commençait petit à petit à disparaître. Et elle alla dans son salon.

- Bah, t'en a mis du temps ! brailla Naruto.

- Ouai, ...

- Qu'est ce qu'on disait déjà ? ... reprit le blond.

- Euh ...

- Que tu préférerai que Sasuke te touche ... répondit Gaara sur un air neutre.

Sakura sentit son coeur manquer un battement, il en faisait exprès ? Elle était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui pour le faire taire.

- Arrête de parler de ça ! dit Naruto sur un ton dur, tu vois bien que cela met mal à l'aise Sakura !

Gaara le regarda pendant quelques secondes, perplexe, puis prit une gorgée du soda, signe qu'il allait se taire. Il respectait Naruto, car c'était le seul qui avait réussit à le battre.

Sakura lança un regard de remerciement au blond qui lui lança un sourire en guise de réponse. Puis Sasuke se leva, brisant l'échange de Naruto et Sakura.

- Moi, j'y vais, j'me fait chier, bye.

Puis il partit sans rien ajouter.

- Pfeu ! commença Naruto, toujours aussi poli !

- Laisse tomber Naruto !

- Nan, j'vais aller lui dire deux mots moi !

Il se leva à son tour.

- Bye Saku-Chan !

Sakura était un peu vexée qu'il s'en aille aussi facilement, mais en même temps, elle devait être seule avec Gaara si elle voulait tester la première ' leçon ' de séduction d'Ino. Le regarder intensément ... Sakura n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ça maintenant, il était en train de boire son coca en fixant un point sur le mur en face de lui, il allait forcément pas la remarquer ! S'approcher de lui, ... Non, pas une bonne idée. S'habiller sexy ... ça elle pouvait le faire !

Elle se leva et partit vers sa chambre à la recherche de vêtement qui la mette en valeur. Elle fouilla son armoire et sortit tous ses vêtements. La plupart était des vêtements alliant confort et esthétisme, bref, pas forcément très sexy ... Après un long moment, elle opta pour un petit haut blanc, décolletée, orner de petite ficelle rose sur ses hanches et une petite jupe plissé noir. La problème c'est que la jupe était assez longue et que les bretelles de son haut glissait toutes les cinq secondes. Elle décida donc de remonter la jupe et de pas faire attention aux bretelles.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ne se reconnut pas. Il ne restait plus que la coiffure. Elle alla dans la salle de bain en priant de ne pas rencontrer Gaara en chemin, elle fut soulagée de ne pas la voir quand elle rentra dans la salle de bain. Elle se mouilla les cheveux utilisa toutes sortes de produits qu'elle n'utilisait jamais d'habitude. Après un moment quand le résultat lui parût satisfaisant elle se recula et se re-regarda pour la dernière fois. Ses cheveux était relâchés et tombait sur ses épaules. Certaines mèches étaient légèrement ondulé ce qui donnait un côté ' aérien' à sa coiffure. Elle se maquilla légèrement, un peu de brillant à lèvres et du mascara. Elle souria satisfaite du résultat et sortit de la salle de bain en espérant que l'effet qu'elle voulait produire sur Gaara allait marcher !

Elle entra dans le salon. Pas de trace de Gaara. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Elle entendait un bruit, faible, qui venait de sa salle d'entraînement.

Elle entra dans la pièce et vit un vent de sable tourbillonner dans la pièce. Au centre, Gaara fermait les yeux et semblait se concentrer. Sakura ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi consistait son entraînement en même temps elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'il lui consacre un peu d'attention.

Sentant une présence, Gaara ouvrit les yeux, le vent se stoppa et le sable disparut. Il essayait de perfectionner sa nouvelle technique, diminuer l'esquive de l'adversaire en se rendant invisible à travers le sable et attaquer ensuite plus facilement. Il avait sentit la présence de Sakura et avait lever les yeux vers elle. Sakura s'était changer, ... Il la fixa perplexe, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter.

Sakura alla vers lui, vu qu'il ne réagissait pas. Elle se baissa devant lui, laissant à Gaara la vue de son décolleté, et fit mine de chercher quelques choses.

Il regarda le décolleté, même si il s'était dit de ne pas le faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit rougir.

Elle se releva et faisant mine qu'elle était furieuse de ne pas avoir retrouver l'objet qu'elle recherchait et fut très étonné de voir Gaara rougir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu as de la fièvre ?

Elle s'approcha pour poser son main sur le front du jeune homme mais elle fit un faux mouvement, se tordit la cheville et tomba se rattrapant à ce qu'elle avait sous la main : Gaara.

Elle sentit le coeur de Gaara battre contre sa poitrine, elle était sur lui, une position qui commençait à la gêner. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

- Excuse moi ...

Il ne répondit pas directement, il semblait vraiment troublé.

- Tu peux te lever ? demanda Gaara.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle approcha de quelques centimètres son visage de celui de Gaara.

- Et si j'ai pas envie, murmura t'elle.

Il rougit de plus belle, Sakura, elle, s'amusait comme une folle, elle adorait le voir perdre ses moyens. Le visage de Gaara se durcit, il se tourna de façon à inverser la position et se retrouva donc sur la jeune fille.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ... Tu risquerai de le regretter.

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de rougir. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Il était plus fort qu'elle et donc pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il se leva commença à quitter la pièce puis se retourna.

- A force de secouer l'os devant le museau du chien, ce dernier l'attrape de lui même ...

Et il partit sur ses mots, qui laissèrent Sakura perplexe. Que voulait t'il dire ? Puis cela lui sauta aux yeux comme une évidence ... Elle était l'os et lui le chien ... sauf que lui ne ferai pas que l'attraper ... C'était un avertissement. Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle jouait à un jeu trop dangereux avec Gaara, ... Après tout ce n'était pas lui qu'elle visait mais Sasuke. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber ! Il fallait qu'elle sache exactement quoi faire avec Sasuke, elle s'entraînait sur Gaara et elle n'était pas décider à laisser tomber pour le moment.

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce déterminée à continuer ses plans.

Gaara s'était assis sur le canapé qui lui servait de lit. Il réfléchissait à ce qui venait de sa passer. A quoi jouait t'elle ? ... Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était sur un terrain dangereux. Et que si elle jouait à ça il rentrerait dans son jeu et que cela n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire.

Sakura alla dans sa chambre et continua à réfléchir. Devait elle continuer ? Gaara était son cobaye, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer l'expérience, pourtant cela semblait ne pas le déplaire. Elle s'asseya sur son lit et soupira. Depuis le début elle n'avait pas vraiment été sympa avec lui. Au début c'était une vitctime de ses plans idiots pour le faire partir, maintenant c'était un cobaye ! Puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur Sasuke, toujours à occuper son esprit ... cela en devenait presque agaçant ! Pourquoi l'obsédait il à se point ?

Un bruit sourd venant du salon lui stoppa sa réfléxion. Elle tendit l'oreille, des bruits de combats ! ...

Elle se leva aussitôt et sortit rapidement de sa chambre. Elle pénétra dans le salon et vit Gaara et Sasuke se battre... Pendant quelques secondes elle ne réagit pas, pour quel raison se battait il ?

Le sable enveloppa de nouveau Gaara, Sasuke continuait d'essayer de la frapper. Le jeune homme ne risquait pas grand chose car le brun était aveugler par sa colère. Contrairement à lui, Gaara gardait tout son calme. Il s'était énervé juste parce qu'il avait visé juste à propos de Sakura. Il s'en fichait complètement des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui mais pourtant ...

- SSTTOOPP ! hurla Sakura.

La réflexion de Gaara fut coupé et il mit fin au combat en emprisonnant Uchiwa dans une prison de sable.

- LACHE LE ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Sakura semblait paniquer, pourquoi ? Ce mec était qu'un abrutit ! C'est vrai qu'il pouvait le tuer mais il n'allait pas le faire. Il lâcha prise.

Elle alla vers lui comme si c'était lui la victime. Gaara sera les points, tout était injuste même le jugement de Sakura l'était, pour qu'elle raison elle allait vers ce mec alors qu'il la frappé ? .. L'amour ... Gaara sortit du bâtiment pour changer d'air et continua sa réflexion.

Il s'asseya sur l'herbe et regarda les environs. Des arbres se balançait au rythme du vent, il faisait un peu froid et le ciel était gris. Il allait sûrement pleuvoir mais il s'en fichait. Il continua de penser, cherchant à comprendre la définition des mots amitié et amour. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était là à réfléchir et il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'était Sakura. Il le savait sans se tournait vers elle. Silence, elle ne parlait pas et lui non plus.

Soudain une légère pluie tomba. Sakura ne bougea pas en temps normal elle se serait précipité vers un abris pour ne pas attraper un rhume mais là elle s'en fichait. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de se silence, elle décida de le rompre.

- Gaara, je ...

- Tu veux t'excuser c'est ça ? coupa Gaara.

- Euh ...

- Mais de quoi tu t'excuserais ... ? Tu aimes Uchiwa donc t'es aller vers lui, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Il se leva et partit en direction de la maison de Sakura. Elle le suivit sans rien dire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura a eut un longue conversation avec Ino. Elle lui donna des petits conseils pour approcher doucement un garçon. D'après elle, il faut tout d'abord lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'intéresse à lui puis ' s'approcher ' doucement pour le faire craquer. S'avoir qu'elle sont ses goûts, ce qu'il aime, connaître ses amis... Et quand il craquera l'affaire est réglé !

Ino était partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé et se posait encore plus de question. Elle voulait continuer à tester ses leçons sur Gaara, comme ça elle ne se poserait pas ses questions avec Sasuke. Elle était habillé sexy mais il ne manquait plus que Gaara pour commencer son expérience ! Il avait bizarrement fuit la maison dès qu'Ino était rentrer. Sakura ne savait pas si il y avait un lien, elle espéra qu'il ne sache rien ...

Quand, soudain, elle entendit enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre en vitesse.

- Salut !

Elle avait déjà longuement réfléchit, elle ne savait pas grand chose de Gaara donc cela allait être dur de s'accorder à ceux ci puis il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, elle avait entendu que son frère et sa soeur était rester à Konoha eux aussi, mais bon à par eux elle ne voyait personne, et à part se battre elle ignorait ce qu'il aimait.

- Salut, répondit Gaara sur un ton nonchalant.

- Euh, tu t'es baladé ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? dit il sèchement.

Sakura fit tout son possible pour ne pas répondre à cette provocation se contenta de sourire bêtement.

- ... Hum, tu as envie de manger quoi ce midi ?

- J'ai déjà manger ...

Il s'asseya sur son lit qui était en réalité un canapé. Elle s'asseya à coté de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il soutena son regard, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tendit sa main vers Gaara, il voulait l'éviter mais était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle posa sa main sur ses cheveux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ... dit il un peu troublé.

- Tu avais une plume !

Il avait bel et bien une plume dans les cheveux et Sakura lui la montra. Elle se retint de rire en voyant la tête qu'il avait faite. Il était vraiment naïf à ses yeux.

Il se renfrogna et fixa le mur d'en face.

- Pourquoi tu fais toujours la tête ? dit elle au bout d'un moment.

Il ne répondit pas à cette question idiote, inutile à son goût.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et tendit son visage vers son oreille.

- De toute façon je t'aime bien comme ça, chuchota t'elle.

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la peau blanche de Gaara. Celui ci se tourna vers elle, troublé, cela se voyait dans son regard.

- Je t'ai prévenu pourtant, ... dit il d'une voix faible.

Gaara s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'écoute pas ... continua t'il.

Il posa ses lèvres doucement sur celle de Sakura.

**Fin de l'épisode 3.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà, c'est la fin ! Franchement vous avez du pot que j'e l'ai écrite Vraiment vraiment du pot ! Normalement vous auriez du attendre une semaine de plus. Alors je me suis dit, nan, faut être gentil avec mes lecteurs qui m'envoit des reviews ! Alors j'ai fini le chapitre ce matin, je crevait la dalle mais j'ai pas arrêter ! Quel courage ! XD Je m'envoie de fleur ...**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous à plu, moi j'ai aimer l'écrire. Surtout la fin, j'était avec ma musique de l'ordi à fond, écouté de la musique m'aide à être inspiré ! La musique de Naruto est passé Mes chansons défiles au hasard au moment ou Gaara et Sakura son sous la pluie ! A tiens là c'est Linkin Park ... J'adore ce groupe, surtout Chester J'adore ses tatouages au poignet **

**Pour les dessins je les scannerais plus tard, promis juré craché é.è**

**Je vais vous laissé, je serai pas là pendant une semaine, donc bye ! J'espère que quand je rentrerai y'aura plein de reviews ;D**

**Bisous à tous !**

_**Saku.**_


	4. Coeur de glace

**Salut à tous ! ... Arf, arf, arfeuu Désolé pour l'attente ... Je suis impardonnable ... J'ai mit trop de temps à écrire ce chapitre ... Mais je vous en supplie, ne m'abandonner pas T-T Je promet, que je serais plus rapide à présent ... ... **

**Merci à toute vos reviews, j'y réponderai bientôt **

**PS : J'attends mon cadeau Gwinnyth :P**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 4 : **_Coeur de glace._

Sakura sentit se contacte léger lui procurer plus d'effet qu'elle ne le pensait. Pourtant, il avait tout simplement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ... Puis elle sentit les lèvres de Gaara s'entrouvrir et décida d'aller de l'avant. Elle glissa sa langue dans la cavité bucale du jeune homme et caressa doucement sa langue avec la sienne.

Gaara se fit plus pressant, plus impatient. Il se colla à Sakura et commença à promener ses mains sur la jeune fille. Elle ne protesta pas, ce jeu l'amusant beaucoup. Et puis cela n'en n'avait pas l'air, mais Gaara semblait très doué. Enfin, pour le moment ...

Il passa vite, trop vite pour Sakura, à la vitesse supérieur. Il commençait déjà à la déshabiller. Sakura comprit rapidement ou il voulait en venir, et elle n'était pas prête pour ça, ... pas avec lui.

Elle sentit une vague de panique l'envahir, son ancienne attitude s'était complétement envolé. Elle s'était raidie et ne bougait plus d'un pouce, sentant les mains froide de Gaara faire glisser sa jupe le long de ses fines jambes.

- Gaara, ... arrête, ...

Il ne l'écouta pas, l'embrassant dans le creux du cou. Tout était de sa faute, elle ne récoltait que ce qu'elle semait. De toute manière c'était trop tard, à présent il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête ... qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas.

Sakura se força de paraître insensible aux caresses de Gaara, mais c'était très difficile. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait naître un désir chez le jeune homme, mais ce n'était pas son but. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait en essayant de le séduire. Pourquoi cela n'avait il pas marché correctement ?

Puis elle le sentit passé une main sous son haut. Ses mains glacés caressant sa peau, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

A présent, ils étaient sur le canapé, Gaara sur la jeune fille, en train de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Sakura sentit le coeur de Gaara battre d'une drôle d'allure et la température de son corps grimpé, il fallait que cela s'arrête, elle n'était pas prête ! Elle le poussa de toute ses forces et hurla :

- ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE !

Il lui lança un regard étonné.

- Je ... je ne suis pas prête ...

A son propre étonnement, Sakura sentit des larmes commencer à naître dans le coin de ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive, rien que d'y penser cela lui faisait très peur. Elle avait eut tord et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

Gaara l'observa, elle pleurait tellement elle avait peur. Peur de lui ? De ce qu'il allait lui faire ? Pourtant c'est elle qui était aller vers lui ? Il ne comprennait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Elle n'avait peut être jamais eut ce genre de relation. Bon, bah il fera un effort pour la rassurer !

Il s'approcha de nouveau, se n'était vraiment pas sa façon de faire, habituellement peu de caresse et quelques baisers, de toute manière, les seules rapports qu'il est eut était souvent forcé. Ce n'était qu'un besoin au yeux de Gaara. Il déposa donc le plus tendre baiser qu'il n'est jamais fait de sa vie. Ses lèvres touchèrent doucement celle de Sakura, puis il commença tendrement a jouer avec la langue de la jeune fille, cette dernière sentit de nouveau son coeur partir ... Personne ne l'avait aussi bien embrasser. En même temps, très peu de gars l'avait embrasser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Sasuke embrassait aussi bien.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui, pourtant, elle était dans les bras de Gaara et non de Sasuke ... Mais son coeur allait vers le brun, c'est lui qu'elle aimait ...

Gaara mit fin au baiser, observant l'effet de celui ci. La jeune fille rougissait mais semblait encore contrarié. Maintenant, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire ...

- Je ... je ne peux pas faire ça ... j'aime ... j'aime Sasuke ...

Gaara resta perplexe, ou était le rapport ? Sasuke n'avait rien avoir la dedans ? Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, ... Il ne comprenait rien à l'amour, il y avait un truc qu'il ignorait.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda t'il en planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Sakura se demanda pourquoi il posait cette question idiote. Et puis, il était encore sur elle ... quand est ce qu'il allait se pousser ? Elle n'osait pas trop le faire et puis, elle n'était pas sur d'y arriver ...

- Je ne t'aime pas Gaara, j'peux pas faire ... ça, avec toi ...

- Ce n'est pas grave ...

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, faire l'amour sans aimer ?! ... C'était le contraire de ses principes, elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Cela voulait dire que lui, il pouvait le faire ses aimer un peu l'autre ? Elle sentit la colère monter, Gaara était vraiment ... sans coeur !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je ... je n'ai pas un coeur de glace moi ! lança Sakura.

Gaara se recula doucement, un coeur de glace ? ... Voilà comment elle le voyait, comment les autres le voyait ...

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieur, elle n'avait pas vraiment voulut dire cela, mais c'était sortit tout seul, il avait l'air d'être véxé ... Mais bon, au moins elle lui avait enlever l'idée de couché avec elle de la tête.

Le jeune homme avait le regard perdu dans le vague, il essayait de comprendre mais n'y arrivait pas. Ou était le rapport dans ce qu'elle disait, pour elle, pour couché avec quelqu'un il fallait avoir un coeur ? ... Pourquoi ne comprennait il pas ? Cela devait être évident aux yeux de la jeune fille ...

- J'aimerai comprendre ..., dit Gaara sur un ton froid, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Sakura se releva pour s'assoir et sentit une petite pointe de culpabilité en observant son colocataire. Il avait l'air pas très au point dans le domaine de l'amour. Elle allait commencer à parler mais il se leva et sortit de la pièce assez rapidement. La jeune fille voulut le rattraper mais elle resta planter sur le canapé, un doigt sur ses lèvres, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Gaara était sortit se ballader, histoire de se changer les idées. Konoha était une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, cette promenade allait au moins servir à ce qu'il prenne des repères, il avait beau s'être déjà promener, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il connaissait la ville comme sa poche. Il songea à la bagarre qui avait eut lieu la veille avec Uchiwa. Sakura disait qu'il avait un coeur de glace, mais ce mec était pire ... Ok, il exagérait un peu, mais Sasuke n'était pas vraiment différent de lui au niveau de ça. Le brun s'était énervé parce que Gaara avait compris ce que les autres n'avaient pas vu, Sasuke était revenu spécialement pour le voir et lui avait menacer que si il la touchait il aurait à faire à lui ... Sasuke n'aimait pas Sakura, mais il ...

Un bruit de pas le sortit de sa réfléxion, un jeune homme blond en combinaison orange s'approchait tranquillement. Gaara alla vers lui et le salua d'un bref signe de main.

- Salut Gaara ! lança Naruto.

- 'lut ...

- Euh ... tu vas bien ?

- Ouai.

- Euh ... ca se passe bien avec Sakura ?

- Ouai.

- ...

Un léger silence s'installa ou les deux garçons s'observaient. Gaara respectait Naruto et Naruto commençait à avoir confiance en Gaara. Le silence gênait Naruto et il décida de rapidement le briser.

- Ton frère a déjà fait parler de lui, ha ha, il a assomer un vendeur qui refusait de lui donner la monnaie en pièce de 2 !

- Ah ...

Gaara faisait des efforts pour paraître interesser, il s'en foutait de sa soeur et encore plus de son frère. Mais Naruto semblait mal à l'aise lorsque personne ne parle, il n'était pas du tout du genre bavard mais essaya de faire un effort pour Naruto.

- Sasuke s'est battu avec moi, le jour ou vous êtes venu ...

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?! gronda le blond.

- Parce qu'il veut profiter de l'amour de Sakura, et qu'il y a que moi qui est compris ça.

- QUOI ? Profiter de Sakura ?! hurla Naruto.

- Oui, il a rien dit et s'est mit à me frapper, sans succès bien sûr.

- Mais ... mais ... c'est pas possible ... Sasuke est abruti mais pas à ce point, comment t'as deviné un truc pareil ?

- Il me ressemble ...

- Hein ? ... tu serais capable de faire un truc aussi dégueulasse !?

- Oui.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, il recula d'un pas.

- Pfff, tu ne vaux pas plus que c't'abruti, et puis qui te dit que tu as bien interprété ? ...

Et il partit sans rien dire. Gaara se contenta de le regarder s'éloigné. Il avait été sincère pourtant, fallait il qu'il cache la vérité à Naruto ? Il sentit un début de culpabilité, envers le blond, il avait toujours eut le désir de bien faire, le jeune homme l'avait battu et c'était le seul. Il le respectait et était un peu contrarié de l'avoir déçu. Mais, il avait sans doute raison, avait il bien interprété ? ... Peut être qu'il s'était juste énervé parce qu'il aimait sincèrement Sakura ... Il se mit une main sur son front et soupira, décidément, il ne comprennait vraiment rien à l'amour ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sakura était allongée sur le canapé qui servait de lit à son pensionnaire, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était totalement déboussolée, elle aurait aimer pouvoir s'endormir pour enfin penser à autre chose mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Mais bon, ces heures ne furent pas des heures perdues, elle avait au moins décider d'arrêter de tester les conseils d'Ino sur Gaara, il était beaucoup trop bizarre, beaucoup trop imprévisible. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le jeune homme résonnait, il était trop différent d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait besoin de se faire soigner ... C'était méchant et cruelle, mais Gaara ne semblait pas avoir appris les bases des relations humaines, et c'était une chose grave à son âge. Il avait beau avoir un certain charme, même si peu de fille s'en rendait compte, il est trop ténébreux pour être approché, il est bien partit pour finir seul songea la jeune fille ... A moins que ...

Ses pensées furent interrompue par un bruit sourd, ... quelqu'un frappait à sa porte comme un possédé. Elle se leva et ne put s'empêcher de pensée à Naruto, il n'y avait que lui pour frapper aussi fort ...

- J'arrive !

Elle se leva, se regarda dans la glace, elle passa un doigt sur son bleu, et le cacha comme d'habitude sous une mèche de cheveux. Elle n'avait pas quitter ses vêtements 'sexy' si c'était Naruto, il allait croire qu'elle le faisait pour lui -.-' Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir qui avait frapper ... Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à lui, Kankuro, le frère de Gaara était en face d'elle, ...

- Salut ! ... Euh, t'as pas vu Gaara ?

- Euh ... nan ...

- On m'a dit qu'il logait chez toi, dit il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Oui, mais ... euh ... il est partit vers une heure et demi, ...

- Ah bon ? Il a osé quitter une fille aussi jolie, s'étonna Kankuro avec un léger sourire.

Sakura ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela, pourquoi faisait il se genre de sous entendu, était il en train de croire qu'elle et Gaara ... qu'il y avait une chance qu'ils sortent ensemble ? ... Elle trouva cette possibilité idiote, comment pourrrait elle s'interesser à un mec si bizarre, ...

Kankuro fronça les sourcils et voyant la réaction muette de Sakura. La jeune fille l'invita a entrer en attendant le retour de Gaara. Il s'avança sans rien dire et reprit leur conversation d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux :

- Rassure moi, Gaara n'a pas fait quelques choses contre toi, ... Il ne t'as pas attaquer, ... ni menacer, ni approcher ? ...

Pourquoi lui demandait il ça ? ... Bon, il fallait qu'elle utilise un art qu'elle maniait, en général, très bien ...

- Non, pourquoi ?

Elle avait ajouté un petit sourire à son grand mensonge, allait il la croire ? ... Elle espera de tout son coeur que oui !

- Ah ... Très bizarre ... J'ai peut être vu juste, mon petit frère connaît enfin l'amour ...

La jeune fille resta perplexe, le frère de Gaara avait tord, ce dernier ne savait pas ce que c'était l'amour ... Sakura songea même qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'il n'y comprenne rien, vu comment il se comportait avec une jeune fille ...

- En attendant Gaara, je te propose de t'installer et ...

- Non, non, coupa Kankuro, Gaara ne reviendra pas se soir, ...

- Ah ...

- Et oui, tu vas devoir te passer de lui.

Elle décida d'ignorer la phrase de son visiteur et se contenta de lui ouvrir la porte.

- Je lui dirai que tu es venu ... Mais, je peux peut être lui dire quelques choses de ta part ...

- Euh ... Tu lui diras juste qu'on viendra le chercher demain, qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Ok.

Et il partit après lui avoir dit un bref salut. Sakura se demanda pourquoi il devait aller le chercher demain, mais bon, tant pis, elle savait qu'avec Gaara, il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle comprenne ce mystère. Elle referma la porte et s'installa de nouveau sur le canapé-lit. Elle regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il était tant qu'elle prépare quelques choses pour elle et Gaara. Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Elle avait bien entendu ce que lui avait dit le frère de Gaara, qu'il n'allait pas revenir ... Mais, elle, elle esperait le revoir, même si il s'était quitté d'une drôle de façon. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse pardonner.

Elle attendit un peu, ... peut être un peu trop car elle mangea froid. Puis elle s'installa dans le canapé-lit et attendit. Elle était plongé dans le noir, elle attendait qu'une chose, le bruit de sa porte qui s'ouvre, le son des pas léger de Gaara, sa voix grave lui murmurant un bonsoir ... Elle commença à fermer les yeux, ses paupières se faisaient lourdes ... Elle se remmora le baiser qu'il lui avait donner, elle se rappella le beau torse qu'elle avait pu admirer une fois qu'elle était triste ... Et elle s'endormit en ne pensant à qu'une chose ... Gaara.

**Fin de l'épisode 4.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voila J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, j'ai un truc à vous demander ... Quel personnage de Naruto aimeriez vous que j'intègre à cette histoire ? ... Ou encore, quel couple vous ferez plaisir ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience .**

**Merci à tous.**

_**Saku.**_


	5. Sable de Suna

**Tout d'abord ... place à la lecture D Excuse après "**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 5 :**_Sable de Suna._

Comme l'avait prédit son frère, Gaara avait nulement eut l'intention de rentrer. Il aimait être seul, la compagnie, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc ... Et puis, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'y faire la vie chez la jeune fille était vraiment trop ... Pff, il ne trouvait pas de mot pour qualifier l'ambiance qui règnait lorsqu'il était avec Sakura. C'était comme un mélange de haine, de colère et une certaine attirance. Il ne pouvait le nier, il s'était sentit attiré par la jeune fille il n'y avait même pas quelques heures ... C'était purement physique, pas la peine de s'imaginer qu'il pouvait ' aimer ' cette fille, il ne savait pas ce que c'était l'amour ...

Il était assis dans l'herbe, il avait trouvé un petit coin tranquille, près du coin vert de la ville. Les arbres le cachaient très bien, personne ne pourrait troublé sa tranquillité. La nuit s'était petit à petit installé, peu d'étoiles brillaient, il y avait trop de nuages. La lune, qui était pleine, était à moitié caché. Gaara se sentait à l'aise, il était seul, face à la lune, ... Cela lui rappellait son ancien environnement, son passé et tous les malheurs qui allait avec ...

Il s'allongea, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Il ferma les yeux et sentit que le vent, qui était déjà présent, devenait de plus en plus froid. Il ne cessait de repenser à Naruto et Sakura. Il remettait en cause beaucoup de chose. Jugait-il trop vite ? Avait il vraiment un coeur de glace ? ... Habituellement il ne souhaitait pas modifié son comportement, mais peut être qu'ils avaient raison après tout ... Il ne voyait pas comment corriger ses erreurs de sa personnalité, et puis, de toute manière, qu'est ce que cela allait lui apporter ? Rien bien sûr.

Il vida son esprit, gardant ses paupières closes. Il était détendu, rien ne devait troublé son silence ... ... Il entendit un bruissement de feuille, il fronça les sourcils - qu'ils n'avaient pas xD - et se redressa. Plus rien ... Il allait se réinstaller lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau un bruit, un mélange de bruissement de feuille et de pas précipité. Il voulut se redresser mais rapidement, une silouette entra dans son champ de vision. Il se leva, restant sur ses gardes, et alla vers la personne qui semblait immobile.

A la lumière de la lune, il distingua que c'était une jeune fille, au cheveux courts et sombre, celle ci sanglotait doucement et releva rapidement la tête dès qu'il s'approcha. Dès qu'elle posa son regard empli de larme sur lui, il compris qui elle était : Hinata Hyûga.

Il allait rebrousser chemin, ne voulant pas se mêler de ses affaires mais elle s'adressa à lui :

- Je ... je dois ... te faire pitier, dit elle entre deux sanglots.

Il s'asseya à côté d'elle, continuant de l'observer sans rien dire, oui, elle lui faisait pitié, mais bon, il s'en fichait un peu des raisons de son malheur ...

- Non, répondit il.

Elle eut un air étonné et sembla se forcer à se calmer. Une part de Gaara semblait curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, comme il l'avait déjà penser, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

- Ha ... ... ..., souffla t'elle, ...

- ...

Deux personnes un peu timide ou taciturne ensemble, ça donnait ça ... Personne ne parlait xD La jeune fille fit quand même un effort, pourquoi ? Gaara l'ignorait.

- Je peux te poser une ... une question ? demanda elle timidement.

- Oui.

- ... Si tout le monde te disais qu'une chose est interdite, que la morale l'interdit, que ton esprit te l'interdit, que tout ton entourage te l'interdit mais que ton coeur pense le contraire ... Que ferais tu ?

Un léger blanc s'installa, Gaara mettant du temps à répondre. Que ferais il ? ... Pourquoi se torturer l'esprit ... il n'a pas de coeur ... Il allait répondre un truc du genre ' J'en sais rien ' ou ' ... ' mais la jeune fille se remit à pleurer et lui parla d'une petite voix.

- Moi ... je l'aime, ... pourquoi ont me l'interdit ? ...

- Et lui, il t'aime ?

Elle semblait assez surprise de l'intervention du jeune homme mais continua quand même.

- Je, j'en sais rien ...

- Essaye de savoir ça non ? ... Comme ça tu pourras t'engager, et pour les autres ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils peuvent t'interdir ça, il paraît qu'il n'y a rien de plus fort que l'amour, ... il paraît ...

La jeune fille le regarda sans rien dire, ses yeux mouillés semblaient s'apaiser aux paroles de Gaara. Elle lui lança un léger sourire, et reprit la parole :

- La personne que tu aimes à vraiment de la chance, ... Merci Gaara.

Il allait la reprendre, mais elle lui fit une légère bise sur la joue et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Au bout de quelques secondes, tout était redevenu paisible, il se rallongea et réfléchit à l'apparition d'Hinata. Elle semblait si sur de son amour, comment pouvait elle savoir ? ... Et puis, sa dernière réplique l'avait un peu énervé, lui ? Il aimait quelqu'un ? ... Comment se faisait il qu'il l'ignorait alors ?

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était la, tranquillement allongé, admirant la lune, ... Il songea à Sakura qui devait être seule, ... Sûrement contente de ne pas être avec un ' coeur de glace '. Il n'avait pas vraiment digéré ça, elle avait beau avoir raison, il n'avait pas apprécier, surtout dans un moment pareil ... Il décida qu'il était tant de rentrer. Il se leva et reprit le chemin inverse, vers la maison de Sakura.

Il entra sans faire de bruit, comme à son habitude, la pièce était plongé dans le noir mais cela ne le dérangait pas, il savait très bien ou était son ' lit '. Il alla vers se dernier, commençant à se déshabiller, en général, il se contentait d'un boxer noir 3 et c'est ce qu'il fit ce soir. Il s'installa, mais rapidement constata que quelques choses n'allait pas, ... quelqu'un était à côté de lui ! Il allait secouer cette personne qui était bien sur Sakura quand celle ci lui prit le bras et murmura un ' Sasuke ' ... --" Il voulut se dégager, mais autre chose le troubla, elle posa sa main libre sur son torse et s'approcha de lui. Son souffle chatouillait la peau du jeune homme qui se dit qu'il allait avoir du mal à dormir comme ça.

- Sakura ... ..., murmura t'il.

Pas de réponse, la jeune fille semblait vraiment plongé dans un rêve qui devait être consacré au beau et ténébreux Sasuke --" Celui qui l'avait frappé, celui qui la rejetait, celui qui voulait profiter d'elle ... Bizarrement, un début de colère naquit dans le coeur de Gaara, ... Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, et fit du mieux qu'il put pour oublier la présence de Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara avait eut raison sur un point, Sasuke avait bien été présent dans le rêve de la jeune fille, mais il n'y avait pas que lui ... Elle commença à se réveillé doucement, se sentant étrangement bien et de bonne humeur ... Mais quelque chose clochait, elle ouvrit les yeux, se rendant petit à petit compte qu'elle était sur quelques choses de chaud et doux, elle releva la tête et vit Gaara qui la regardait sans rien dire. Elle se retenue de crier et se contenta d'un regard très étonné. Elle était carément SUR, Gaara, ses bras l'enlaçant, ses jambes par dessus les siennes ... Elle se sentit rougir et se recula, un peu trop car elle faillit tomber, le jeune homme la rattrapa et la rammena près de lui, ils avaient pas trop le choix, le canapé-lit n'était pas très grand.

- Je .. tu ... Ca fais un moment qu'on est comme ça ? parvenue à articuler Sakura.

- Je suis arrivé, et j'me suis rendu compte trop tard que tu squattais mon lit, j'ai voulut partir mais tu m'en a empêcher, puis tu ma pris pour Sasuke j'crois ... ou pour une peluche ...

Elle était partagée entre la gêne et l'amusement, quelle idée elle avait eut de l'attendre ici ? ... Pourquoi elle n'était pas aller dans sa chambre ? T-T Bon, elle ne devait pas trop se plaindre, elle avait pu serrer se torse musclé et parfait pendant toute une nuit ... mais elle n'avait même pas pu en profiter ... ... Pourquoi pensait elle des trucs pareils O.o ...

- Désolé, dit elle doucement.

Il ne répondit rien et se leva. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, ... non, de le matter ! xD En même temps, qui pourrait résister ? Plus elle le voyait et plus elle en était persuader, Gaara était très mignon. Il lui lança un regard étonné et elle tourna la tête se sentant de nouveau rougir. Elle l'entendit se rhabiller " mince " pensa t'elle. Elle se souvenu tout d'un coup d'un truc et se leva subitement alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon.

- Ton frère est passé, il m'a dit, qu'ils viendront te chercher aujourd'hui, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- ...

Le regard de Gaara s'assombrit et il tourna la tête.

- Je n'irais pas.

Elle haussa les épaules, s'en moquant un peu. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, elle s'en fichait. Elle allait aller dans la salle de bain lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd. Elle retourna sur ses pas, entrant de nouveau dans la pièce principale de son petit appartement. Elle vit Gaara à genou, serrant les poings. Il frappa le sol violament, du sable entourant son poing. Sakura se précipita à ses côtés, se plaçant face à lui, accroupie. Il avait les yeux embué de larme et ignorait sa venue. Il continuait à frapper le sol, serrant les dents, le visage crispé de colère.

Sakura n'osait rien faire. Elle savait qu'il était capable de la frapper, dans cet état la, Gaara était tout simplement incontrolable. Mais, il pleurait ? Enfin, il était au bord des larmes. Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieur, résistant contre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, .. et puis zut songea t'elle. Elle l'enlaça et il stoppa net son ' activité '. Elle le sentit se détendre, et se blottir contre elle. Des larmes mouillèrent ses épaules, elle ne dit rien, ne sachant pas ce qui pouvait bien mettre Gaara dans un état pareil.

- C'est ... c'est le jour de la mort de mère.

Il dit ses mots au bout d'une dixaine de minutes. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent rapidement, comme si il ne trouvait pas la force de pleurer. La jeune fille continua de l'enlaçer et se mordit de nouveau les lèvres. Elle s'était toujours imaginé que Gaara n'avait pas de coeur, ... un coeur de glace. Elle s'était trompé.

- Tu devrais y aller alors, c'est important. Va avec ton frère et ta soeur.

Il ne dit rien. Restant silencieux.

- J'irai avec toi, continua Sakura.

- D'accord, murmura t'il.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro et Temari arrivèrent en mileu d'après midi, vêtu de vêtement simple et noir. Sakura avait fait de même, ainsi que Gaara qui n'avait pas prononcer un seul mot depuis qu'il avait pleurer. Elle avait avant demander la permission aux deux autres pour sa présence. Elle ne savait pas ou ils allaient, ni ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais Temari aquieça d'un signe de tête, traduisant son accord.

Le petit groupe marcha en direction de la sortie de la ville. Le silence était toujours aussi présent, ils avaient emprunté un sentier peu fréquenté, seul le bruit de leur pas produisait un son. Temari jettait de temps en temps un regard sur Gaara, ce dernier baissait la tête et semblait vraiment ailleurs.

Une fois sortit, le groupe de quatre personnes s'éloigna du sentier, allant dans un endroit tranquille, entouré d'arbres. Temari posa un petit pot à terre comme si c'était le plus précieux des trésors. Elle murmura quelques paroles à l'objet et l'ouvrit, du sable s'en échappa et elle le referma. Kankuro fit de même. Puis ce fut au tour de Gaara. D'un pas traînant il se dirigea vers le pot couleur ocre, l'ouvrit et le referma sans rien dire.

Sakura observa la scène dans un coin, Gaara semblait être celui qui souffrait le plus des trois. Les deux autres étaient tristes, mais cela n'était pas aussi soutenu que le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlate. Temari rangea l'objet dans son petit sac et Kankuro fit signe à Sakura de venir. Ils revinrènt sur le sentier et le frère de Gaara s'adressa à elle en chuchottant.

- C'est du sable de Suna, on a toujours fais comme ça lorsqu'on est pas la bas, on doit honorer la mémoire de notre mère quoi qu'il arrive et ou qu'on soit.

Elle aquieça d'un signe de tête. Elle vit au loin Temari enlacé son petit frère avec un sourire mêlé à la tristesse.

- Bon anniversaire tout de même Gaara.

**Fin de l'épisode 5.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bon ... J'suis désolay, j'ai du préparer mon bac et tout et tout, bref, un peu débordé. Mais me rev'la u.u J'vais repondre à vos reviews tout de suite la D J'espère en avoir plein après huhu, rien de mieux pour motiver !**

**A plush, et j'espère que ca vous à plu.**

_**Saku.**_


	6. Fraisier et Sasuke

**Hellow à tous et toutes ! Normalement j'aurais du être plus rapide pour poster ce chapitre, mais bon ... Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Je voulais d'abord remercier les personnes qui ont reviewés, cela est très important pour moi, qui dit une review dit le prochain chapitre arrive plus viite ! Na c'est pas du chantage u.u, juste la réalité, les reviews sont la chose qui me motive le plus à écrire plus vite ... Enfin bref ... Bonne lecture ;)**

**... Tiens je me rend compte que je n'ai jamais fait de disclaimer ... Non Gaara ne m'appartiens pas .. Pourquuuuuuuuoiiii !?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 6 :**_Fraisier et Sasuke._

- Bon anniversaire tout de même Gaara.

Sakura resta figé, Temari lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire ... Il était né, sa mère était morte. Il ne l'avait jamais connu, ... il l'avait ... tué ? Le jeune homme au cheveux écarlate se laissait enlacer une seconde fois par sa soeur aîné. Il n'avait pas d'expression spéciale, juste une petite touche de tristesse. Cela expliquait son comportement, c'est vrai que la mort d'un proche ne pouvait qu'embranler quelqu'un, mais Gaara avait été si étrange lorsqu'il frappait le sol sans aucun but particulier ...

Le groupe continua la marche, et ils revinrent tous sur leur pas. Arrivés près de la demeure de Sakura, celle ci proposa à Temari et Kankuro de venir boire un petit truc chez elle, ils déclinèrent l'invitation, Temari avait été engagé dans un bar de Konoha en tant que serveuse et Kankuro avait un emploi du temps chargé, enfin c'est ce qu'il disait. Elle resta donc seule avec Gaara et comme d'habitude un silence planait entre eux.

C'était son anniversaire ... Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce jour devait être un jour heureux ... Mais Gaara était triste, son visage habituellement neutre avait un air mélancolique, il fallait qu'elle lui redonne son humeur habituelle.

- Hey Gaara, et si on fêtait ton anniversaire, j'invite du monde et ...

Elle ne pu continuer sa phrase, il posa sa main sur sa bouche, pour que la jeune fille se taise. Inviter du monde ? Fêter son anniversaire ? ... N'importe quoi. Il n'avait jamais fêter son anniversaire et il détestait les fêtes. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela allait changer.

- Non, dit il froidement.

Il enleva sa main et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de la jeune fille. Et puis, il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre contre elle, il espérait qu'elle le laisse un peu tranquille aujourd'hui. Il avait qu'une envie, être seul. Le petit sourire de Sakura lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée ne disait rien de bon, qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore dans la tête ...

Il entra tout de même, et s'installa sur le canapé-lit. Dire qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, ... Ses doigts se promenèrent sur le tissu du canapé, d'un air pensif, et si ils étaient allé plus loin ? Il était sur qu'elle se serait laissé faire, ... Même si la dernière fois elle était à la limite de sangloter. Il posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille, cette dernière était assise sur un fauteuil, non loin de lui. Elle lisait d'un air concentré un livre de cuisine. Ses cheveux roses encadraient son visage clair, nuançant avec ses yeux vert, son bleu à la joue était toujours présent. Dire qu'elle aimait quelqu'un qui ne partageait pas ses sentiments et qui voulait profiter d'elle. Elle ne se rendait compte de rien ...

Il eut un peu pitié pour elle, c'était un amour impossible qu'elle essayait de concrétiser. Pourquoi s'obstinait elle à ce point ? Les sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, d'où lui venait l'énergie de lutter, d'essayer d'être à ses côtés ... Il était face à un mystère, et il songea d'un coup à Hinata qui lui avait parler la dernière fois. Elle aussi aimait quelqu'un, elle aussi luttait ... Aimer faisait donc souffrir ?

Sa main se posa sur son front, précisément sur sa cicatrice, il fixait un point invisible tout en la touchant du bout des doigts, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentit soudain des doigts à la fois froid et doux, se poser sur son front, et glisser vers sa cicatrice. Il faillit sursauter tellement il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'approche de la jeune fille. Il enleva ses doigts et laissa la jeune fille satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle fixait d'un soucieux le kanji sur son front, il frissonna soudain, l'inspection ressemblait de plus en plus à une douce caresse. Elle arrêta et planta ses yeux vert dans les siens.

- Comment tu t'es fais ça ? lâcha Sakura.

- Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire, répondit Gaara sur un ton froid.

Elle n'insista pas et retourna à sa place, son livre à la main. Elle semblait décider à le laisser tranquille ... Gaara posa sa tête contre le canapé, commença à fermer les yeux et s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.

Sakura eut un léger sourire, Gaara était vraiment attendrissant quand il s'y mettait. Son visage semblait beaucoup plus tranquille quand il dormait, ce qui était rare ... Elle songea soudain qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Elle était partagé entre une envie de l'aider, ou de le laisser se débrouillé sachant qu'il n'accepterait jamais d'aide.

Enfin bref, elle avait du pain sur la planche ! Elle avait décider de faire un petit gâteau à Gaara pour son anniversaire. Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'inviter du monde vu l'expression de visage lorsqu'elle avait expliqué ses intentions. Elle commença donc son fraisier, la recette était compliqué, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter juste pour un gâteau !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cette journée était un peu maussade, voila ce que pensait Naruto en arpentant les rues de Konoha. Le ciel était gris, presque menaçant, il venait tout juste de quitter son restaurant préféré et s'était mis en tête d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Sasuke. Naruto, avoir une discussion sérieuse ? Cela serait à mettre dans le livre des records, m'enfin bref, le jeune homme était décidé à trouver le brun et lui remettre les idées en place !

Il commençait à bien connaître Sasuke, il devait être traîné ou s'entraîner près de la forêt ... Il songea plutôt à la seconde idée et se dirigea vers la forêt, les mains dans les poches. Il entendit des bruits de sec contre le bois, pauvre arbre songea t'il. Sasuke s'acharnait sur un chène, le criblant de shurikens et de kunais.

- Hep Sasuke !

Ce dernier stoppa son activité et se tourna vers le blond. Il n'était même pas essoufflé, pas une trace de fatigue ... Naruto ne fit pas vraiment attention à ces détails et chercha comment formuler ses questions.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ? lâcha Sasuke.

- Hum, c'est pour te parler de Sakura.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et commença à s'éloigner pour reprendre son entraînement. Naruto l'en empêcha, lui prenant le bras.

- C'est vrai que tu veux profiter d'elle ?

- Occupes toi de tes affaires Naruto, pour une fois, laisse moi tranquille.

- Non ! Gaara m'a dit que ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit cet abruti ? le coupa le brun, tu le crois plus que moi c'est ça ?

- Rah, c'est pour ça que je te demande, je te crois plus que lui !

Un léger silence s'installa, Sasuke semblait réfléchir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le gâteau était près. De la crème sur la joue et de la farine sur les mains, Sakura était dans un état qui montrait son dur labeur ... Mais elle avait réussit ! Le fraisier avait bel allure, il donnait envie d'être mangé ... c'est déjà ca pensa t'elle, espérons que niveau goût c'est pareil.

Gaara dormait toujours, elle le comprenait un peu, un flot d'émotion l'avait envahit, il avait certainement du le contenir, cela ne pouvait que l'épuiser. Après mûre réflexion, Sakura hésita à le réveiller, il semblait tellement bien la ou il était ... Elle décida d'attendre le réveil du jeune homme. En attendant elle allait se refaire une beauté.

Lorsque Sakura ' se refaisait une beauté ', cela pouvait prendre des heures et des heures ... Mais elle était tellement pressé de montrer son chef-d'œuvre à Gaara qu'elle se dépêcha de se nettoyer le visage et retourna dans le salon. Elle du faire malencontreusement du bruit, car elle vit Gaara entrouvrir les paupières et grogner légèrement. Elle souria et se précipita pour prendre son gâteau, avant qu'il retombe dans un sommeil profond.

Elle se plaça devant lui, et avec un grand sourire, lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Elle s'était tellement précipité qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas retirer son tablier rose bonbon et il lui resta encore de la crème sur la joue, précisément au coin des lèvres, à croire qu'une partie de la crème avait mystérieusement disparu dans son estomac !

Gaara qui se réveillait facilement, lui jeta un regard étonné. Personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire, à part sa sœur et son frère si il était de bonne humeur, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais ce jour là, vu que c'était le jour de la mort de leur mère --" Elle posa le gâteau sur ses genoux avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoique ce soit, elle partit à la recherche de quoi couper une part. D'un air ravi, elle trancha deux parts avec un énorme couteau, et tandis la plus grosse à Gaara. Il commença à manger sans rien dire, la crème était tout simplement délicieuse, pourquoi Sakura avait posé le gâteau aussi loin ?

La jeune fille était assise à ses côtés et dévorait sa part, elle était fière d'elle, en plus d'être beau son gâteau était réussit ! Elle avait posé le fraisier sur la petite table de son salon et elle avait bien fait, sinon elle se serait bien repris une autre part ... mais elle pensait à son ventre !

Elle aussi avait finit sa part, elle pourrait pas en recouper d'autre ? songea Gaara. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur Sakura, elle avait de la crème sur la joue et sur les lèvres ... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, comme si il essayait de se persuader de ne pas faire ce qui lui traversait l'esprit ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que dire à Naruto ... La vérité ? ... Sasuke hésitait, il était sur que le blond ne comprendrait pas, il était trop gamin dans sa tête. Il se contenta de soupirer et se saisit d'un shuriken, il grimpa un arbre en quelques enjambés, et arriva à son sommet, il traça symboliquement une ligne à son sommet et redescendît.

- Tu te souviens de notre premier exercice Naruto ?

- Euh, oui pourquoi ? balbutia le blond, ne sachant pas ou il voulait en venir.

- A l'époque, je ne m'intéressait pas à Sakura, elle me collait, ce n'était qu'un boulet, rien de plus.

- Hmm, et maintenant ?

- C'est plus pareil.

Il voulut sortir un autre shuriken mais Naruto l'en empêcha, il lui lança un regard sévère qui était très sérieux.

- Tourne pas autour du pot Sasuke.

Ce dernier planta ses yeux sombre sur ceux de Naruto. Un léger silence s'installa, il le brisa rapidement :

- Gaara a raison, je ne l'aime pas, mais je compte quand même sortir avec elle.

- QUOI ? hurla Naruto, mais mais ... POURQUOI ?

- Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement, préférant s'éloigner pour reprendre son entraînement.

- C'est sur que si il m'explique pas je peux pas comprendre ... marmonna Naruto à présent seul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais l'idée qui avait naquit dans son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir partir, Gaara approcha son visage vers celui de Sakura et lécha doucement la crème qu'elle avait sur la joue. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, paralysé. Il continua doucement son activité, et tourna la tête de Sakura vers lui, déposant ses mains sur son visage. Le bout de sa langue passa doucement, presque tendrement, sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il le fit plusieurs fois, ne voulant pas laissé une seule goutte de crème, à moins qu'il commençait à aimer ce contacte ...

Sakura frissonna, elle avait, instinctivement, posé ses mains sur les bras de Gaara, comme si elle ne voulait pas que cette douce caresse ne cesse ...

**Fin de l'épisode 6.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**... Wah .. J'ai même frissonnée quand j'ai écris la dernière partie ... Je veux être à sa place ! Je veuuux ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ;) Prochain chapitre bientôt !**

**Aller ... une tite review, même si c'est pour rien dire hihi **

_**Saku.**_


	7. Le baiser

**B'jouur ! ... Non, je vais pas vous importuner avant la lecture, ... Un p'tit blablatage après :)**

**Ah si, Gaara et tous les autres m'appartiennent pas ... Et désolé pour les fautes, un jour j'éditerai tout promis :X**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 7 :**_Le baiser._

La ville était assez calme, c'était la fin de l'après midi et Konoha semblait silencieuse. Mais un jeune garçon troubla le calme qui c'était installé en marmonnait seul des paroles incompréensible dans une rue déserte de la ville. Le blond était tout simplement agacé, oui agacé par un brun répondant au nom de Sasuke. Pourquoi voulait il sortir avec Sakura alors qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle ? Il voulait encore la faire souffrir ?

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était autant énervé, ... Il frappa de toute ses forces un carton qui trainait la et entendit une petite plainte au loin. Il était tellement focaliser sur Sasuke, Sasuke et encore Sasuke qu'il ne remarqua pas une jeune fille venir vers lui, le carton à la main, un air inquiétant sur le visage. Cette dernière frappa Naruto au visage de toute ses forces, ce dernier tomba à la renverse sous la puissance du coup.

Il leva la tête pour connaître son agresseur et reconnu Temari, la soeur de Gaara.

- Non mais tu peux pas faire attention quand tu balances des cartons hein ! gronda la jeune fille.

- Désolé ..., marmonna t'il en se relevant.

Il secoua rapidement ses vêtements, enlevant la poussière qui c'était déposé. Oui, il n'avait vraiment pas fait attention ... Enfin bon, il savait qu'elle avait de la force, mais à ce point ...

Temari le regarda sans rien dire, elle semblait hésité sur l'attitude qu'elle devait avoir avec lui. Elle devait songer que c'était lui qui avait battu son frère, ... mais quand même temps il était un sale garnement idiot :X Elle opta finalement pour une attitude plus sympatique, elle jeta le carton.

- Tu m'as l'air soucieux Uzumaki, dit elle sur un ton plus doux que sa phrase précédente.

- Ouai, ... répondit il d'un air détaché, est ce que tu peux répondre à une question le plus sincèrement possible ?

- Oui, ...

Elle avait levé un sourcil, se demandant qu'elle serait la question. Elle esperait que ce ne soit pas quelque chose d'indiscret, on pouvait s'attendre à tout avec lui.

- Pourquoi une personne voudrait avoir une relation avec une autre, sachant qu'elle n'a aucun sentiment pour l'autre ?

Temari ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle semblait réfléchir. Elle ouvrit la bouche au bout de quelques secondes, qui semblait interminable pour le blond, tellement il désirait la réponse.

- Je pense que c'est peut être parce que cette personne pense pouvoir avoir des sentiments pour l'autre au fil du temps ... A moins que ce ne soit que du ' physique ', dit elle avec une légère grimace à la fin.

- Du physique ... répéta bêtement Naruto.

- Oui .. tu sais, les mecs qui sortent avec une fille rien que pour coucher avec elle puis ils n'hésitent pas à la jetter aussitôt ...

Elle avait serrer le poing et son ton était devenu plus dur, comme si elle avait déjà rencontré ce genre de garçon et que si un aparaissait elle le truciderait rapidement. Quand à Naruto, il était bouche bée, Sasuke ? Rien que pour coucher avec Sakura ? .. Non c'était pas possible.

- Ok, merci, lâcha Naruto avant de partir accompagné d'un léger signe de main.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, Gaara était trop mystérieux pour comprendre sa soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Et oui, il ne s'était plus contenter de lécher ses lèvres pour y faire disparaître la moindre goutte de crème, il avait ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et accentuant la pression, il avait glisser sa langue près de la sienne, la caressant doucement. Pourquoi se sentait elle fondre ? C'était Sasuke qu'elle aimait non ?

Gaara s'arrêta, peut être trop vite pour Sakura, il avait posé ses yeux sur la porte d'entrée, la fixant sans rien dire. Sakura était trop à proximiter du jeune homme pour réagir, et puis ... Il venait de l'embrasser ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte quelques secondes après, Sakura se leva, contente de trouver une raison de s'éloigner de Gaara qui faisait battre son coeur trop vite à son goût. Elle ouvrit la porte, esperant que ses joues rouges ne l'était plus. Elle s'attendait à voir Naruto, ou quelqu'un pour Gaara ... Mais pas à lui.

Sasuke se tenait devant elle, son air habituellement mystérieux sur le visage. Son coeur se mit à battre d'une drôle d'allure à nouveau.

- Sasuke ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et entra dans l'appartement de la jeune fille. Il posa un regard sur Gaara, un peu agressif, et se tourna vers Sakura.

- Je peux rester un peu ?

La jeune fille était vraiment étonnée, il l'avait frappé, il l'avait repoussé, et maintenant il voulait passer du temps avec elle, Sakura ne comprenait plus rien. Elle se contenta de faire un oui de la tête, il eut un léger sourire et s'asseya sur un fauteuil, non loin de Gaara qui le regardait d'un air méfiant. L'atmosphère de la pièce était tendue, Sasuke ignorait les regards de l'autre aux cheveux écarlate, il s'adressa à Sakura lorsque celle ci refermait doucement la porte.

- J'aimerai te parler Sakura ... En privé.

Encore une fois, elle était trop étonnée pour prononcer un mot, elle se tourna vers le brun, planta ses yeux vert dans ceux de Sasuke. Que voulait il vraiment ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans son regard, mais Sasuke n'était pas prévisible, impossible de deviner quelque chose en le regardant, tandis qu'avec Naruto par exemple, c'était beaucoup plus facile ... Elle mit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, sans vraiment le vouloir, c'était la joue ornée du bleu fait par celui qui était juste en face d'elle.

Sasuke l'observa sans rien dire, puis se tourna vers Gaara, lui lançant un regard insisté, espèrant que Gaara les laisse en un peu tranquille tous les deux. Mais le jeune homme n'avait nulement envie de partir. Pourquoi il laisserait Sakura seul avec celui qui la rejetait depuis toujours, avec un gars qui voulait profiter de son amour ...

- Euh, Gaara, tu peux partir, demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

- Non, répondit il directement.

Il la regarda, et quelque chose lui fit sauta aux yeux ... Tout le monde disait que l'amour était le plus beau des sentiments ... et pourtant, il la voyait comme une victime de cette amour, elle faisait presque pitier. Elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour le brun, elle était totalement dominée, son amour la rend faible. Pourquoi Gaara voulait défendre sa colocataire ? Peut être était ce juste parce qu'il ne supportait pas Sasuke et qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de bonne intention, mais il y avait autre chose, ... Sakura, oui, il voulait la défendre.

Gaara se leva silencieusement, Sasuke avait du croire quelques secondes qu'il allait partir le pauvre, il avait eut une fausse joie. Il resta debout, mit les mains dans ses poches d'un air nonchalent et se tourna vers Sakura.

- Je reste, lâcha t'il.

Elle ne dit rien, d'un côté, la présene de Gaara la rassurait car elle ignorait totalement les intentions du brun et depuis le bleu, elle avait appris à ce méfier un minimum, mais d'un autre côté c'était Sasuke Uchiwa, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout ... Sakura allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'adresser à son colocataire, mais Sasuke la pris par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

- Quel boulet ce mec, dit Sasuke une fois dans la pièce.

Il avait vraiment une bonne mémoire, elle avait du lui montrer sa chambre une seule fois ... Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était stupéfaite, qu'est ce qu'il avait à lui dire de si important pour avoir besoin de lui parler seul à seul ... Sa réfléxion fut rapidement couper par le brun, qui était aller vers elle, l'air soucieux. Par réflexe, Sakura se recula, elle faillit trébucher à cause d'un sac par terre, il la rattrapa par la main, l'attirant vers lui.

Elle restait silencieuse, son coeur battant la chamade, la proximité de leur corps, de leur visage allait la rendre folle. Lui, il semblait toujours aussi soucieux, il approcha sa main vers sa joue blesser et la toucha, caressa doucement ...

- Je suis désolé, murmura t'il du bout des lèvres.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était tout simplement énervé et le pire dans tout ca, c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Faisait il une crise de jalousie ? Non, ce n'était pas ca, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec lui, il en avait rien à faire. Mais l'idée qu'elle tombe dans un piège lui était insupportable, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, mais un désir de la protéger, d'où venait cette idée qu'il devait aider la jeune fille ? Il n'en savait rien, mais en tout cas, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, dans le salon, à rien faire ...

Intervenir, ne pas intervenir ... Rarement Gaara hésitait à faire quelque chose, il fonçait généralement tête baissé, écoutant son instinct. Mais la, son instinct ne lui dictait plus rien, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire ...

Il s'asseya, s'étalant sur son canapé qui lui servait de lit et soupirant. Il s'inquiétait pour rien ... Après tout, Sakura était assez grande pour se débrouillée toute seule, et puis, si Sasuke voulait se jeter sur elle pour la violer, elle se laisserait pas faire hein ...

Il se releva d'un coup, bien sûr que si elle se laisserait faire ! Elle était tellement amoureuse de lui, qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quoi d'elle ...

Gaara se réallongea doucement, après tout, si elle se faisait violer, c'était son problème, de quoi il se mêlait ... Mais pourtant, il ne faisait que d'y songer. Il tapa du pied d'un air agacé, il fallait qu'il choisisse. Il se leva de nouveau, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sakura.

Il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, mais quelque chose changeait en lui, c'était la première fois qu'il se souciait vraiment de quelqu'un d'autre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout c'était passé si vite, elle avait faillit trébucher, il l'avait entraîner vers lui, et après l'avoir caresser, Sasuke avait approcher son visage, était elle dans un rêve ? Elle ferma les yeux instinctivement et elle sentit les lèvres froides de Sasuke sur les siennes. Le contact était doux, léger. Elle aurait voulut que ce simple baiser dur une éternité. Et elle faillit le croire lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Sasuke s'entrouvrir et qu'elle fit de même, il glissa sa langue tendrement, caressant celle de Sakura avec la sienne. C'était tout simplement magique, son coeur battait la chamade, ...

Et c'est à ce moment la que Gaara ouvrit la porte pour mettre son grain de sel. Ironie du sort ? Ou avait il fait exprès de les perturbés, Sakura ne le su jamais. Sasuke avait tout de suite sentit la présence du jeune homme, il avait stoppé son baiser et c'était tourné vers le perturbateur. Il allait dire quelque chose, comme lui ordonner de les laissé tranquille, mais Gaara fixait Sakura avec une drôle d'expression.

Cette dernière était tout simplement déçue, pourquoi s'obstinait il ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser un peu tranquille et se mêler de ses affaires au lieu de s'amuser à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Il lui suffit d'un regard pour faire fuir Gaara, un regard triste et sévère à la fois, un regard qui en disait plus que des mots.

Gaara était donc partit. Il l'avait bien compris, si il faisait quelque chose, il aurait toute la fureur et la colère de Sakura sur le dos. Dire qu'il était venu pour la protéger, quel idiot il avait été.

Il avait quitté l'appartement en claquant la porte, dévalé les escaliers rapidement, et sans s'arrêter de courir, il avançait sans vraiment savoir ou il allait, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fuyait.

Elle l'aimait, peut être que, à présent, Sasuke l'aimait lui aussi.

Alors pourquoi cela continuait de l'énerver ?

**Fin de l'épisode 7.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Désolé pour la taille du chapitre, il est bel et bien un peu plus petit que d'habitude, mais c'est une histoire de scénario, tout n'est pas vraiment coordoné dans ma tête, mais je sais à peut près ce que je dois faire dans chaque épisode, et il se trouve que la, il fallait couper à ce moment :/**

**Je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire d'ici deux semaines car je pars en vacances, la suite sera donc dans minimum deux semaines, je compte vraiment continuer cette fic' ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Je tiens à dire un grand merci pour vos reviews, j'espère en recevoir plein quand je serai de retour hihi Un p'tit merci particulier pour Jiyuu :)**

**Joyeux anniv' ma p'tit Maliedy - En retard X - et merci pour tes chansons, Hand of Sorrow m'a beaucoup inspiré pour certain passage :D**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'imagine que vous vous doutez que Gaara commence à peine à souffir, le pauvre :'( Et si vous avez des idées quand à la suite, je serai curieuse de voir vos idées, juste par curiosité, en espérant que vous avez pas déjà tout deviné :)**

**Biisous à tous, et bonne vac' :)**


	8. Mains liées

**Et voila le chapitre 8, ... Mains liées, j'aime bien ce titre, pas vous :) Enfin bon, j'ai voulu l'écrire hier mais l'inspiration venait pas :( Mais j'ai réussit aujourd'huiii ! Faut m'applaudir xD**

**Hum, Gaara m'appartient ! Et ouai j'ai eut une figurine de lui ha ha ha, ... ...**

**Sérieusement, les personnages sont de Masashi Kishimoto ... Et non à moi :'(**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 8 :** Mains liées.

Etait il ensemble maintenant ? ... Cela faisait la énième fois que Gaara se posait cette question alors qu'il avalait ses ramens sans rien dire. Il avait beau observer sa colocataire, qui mangeait elle aussi, aucun indice aucune parole, rien ... Il s'était écoulé une journée depuis qu'il l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Sasuke. Il était rentré le matin, choisissant de remettre ses idées en place, car ce qu'il avait vu l'avait assez énervé. Il avait fuit, Sakura lui avait bien fait comprendre que si il restait il allait le regretter, elle se laissant embobiner par Sasuke et il ne pouvait rien faire, ... Il avait donc choisit d'errer la nuit dernière et maintenant qu'il voyait la jeune fille, il n'était pas plus avancé. Avait elle succomber aux charmes du brun ? L'avait elle au contraire repoussé ?

Le silence, depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu ce matin personne n'avaient dit un seul mot. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre et y était ressortit que pour faire à manger.

Début d'après midi, ils avaient beau partager un repas personne n'ouvraient la bouche pour s'adresser à l'autre. Elle avait garder un air neutre sur le visage, ne montrant ni joie, ni mélancolie.

Si elle était avec Sasuke, elle serait de bonne humeur, le sourire aux lèvres non ? ... A moins qu'elle l'avait repoussée .. Gaara soupira pour la seconde fois, il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sache.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais hier soir ? demanda Sakura avant qu'il s'adresse à elle.

- Rien.

Le mot était bien choisit, il n'avait vu personne, il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était allongé tranquillement dans un coin, et avait tenter de rassembler ses idées et de penser à autre chose. Elle devait s'attendre à cette réponse car elle ne développa pas. Elle avait du tenter un début de conversation, à lui de faire de même, espérons qu'elle réponde aussi sincèrement que lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre toi et Sasuke ? lâcha t'il sans tourner autour du pot.

- Rien.

Fuyant son regard, elle mangeait comme si de rien n'était. Elle cachait quelque chose, il en était certain, mais son attitude froide et distante lui indiqua qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Il finit son plat et débarrassa aussitôt, il se resseya et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu sors avec lui oui ou non ? insista Gaara.

Elle releva la tête avec un air surpris sur le visage, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que cela ai temps d'importance pour Gaara. Elle parut hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait lui répondre, un sourire naquit sur son visage, léger.

- Non, je ne sors pas avec lui. Arrête de me poser cette question, sinon je vais croire que tu t'intéresses à moi.

La jeune fille se leva, adressant un clin d'oeil à son colocataire, et alla faire sa vaisselle. Gaara la regarda perplexe, d'un côté il était soulagé, elle ne risquerait plus de se faire avoir par ce c de Sasuke, d'un autre côté, il ne comprenait pas vraiment, ils s'étaient embrassé, il n'avait pas rêvé ?

- Mais pourtant, vous vous êtes bien embrassé, je ne comprend pas ...

Elle se tourna vers lui, de la mousse sur les mains, un autre sourire aux lèvres, elle le regarda amusée, presque attendrit.

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ce domaine là Gaara, je pensais que tu savais mieux que moi qu'un baiser ne voulait pas forcément dire que l'on aime la personne.

Sakura c'était retournée et lui parlait tout en continuant sa tâche, sa voix était calme et posée, aucun signe de mensonge ou de dissimulation de vérité. Mais Gaara restait perplexe et perdu, elle l'aimait, il semblait s'intéresser à elle et pourtant ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ...

- Je l'ai repoussé, finit elle par dire.

Silence. Gaara ne dit rien, trop étonné pour le faire. Puis, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire en coin, qui était très rare de la part du jeune homme, il souriait car il soulagé et plus rien ne le faisait douter à présent. Son sourire disparu, pas même Sakura n'avait pu le voir, trop occupé à finir sa vaisselle. Une fois celle ci terminée, Gaara c'était déjà éclipser ... Tant pis, songea t'elle, j'aurai aimé qu'on passe l'après midi ensemble, ...

Ses pensées furent stoppé par le jeune homme même qui sortait d'un pas rapide de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'appart'. C'est le moment ou jamais pensa Sakura.

- Gaara !

L'intéressé ce retourna alors qu'il posait sa main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

- Quoi ?

- Ca te dirais qu'on passe l'après midi ensemble ? demanda Sakura sa voix légèrement hésitante.

- Oui, répondit il directement.

Il s'éloigna de la porte, surpris d'avoir accepté une proposition pareil, ou est ce qu'elle allait l'amener ? Elle avait l'air heureuse de sa réponse car un sourire ravie ornait son visage.

- On va se balader un manger un petit truc, dit la jeune fille, ça te vas comme programme ?

Gaara fit un signe de tête en guise de Ok, il avait accepté de la suivre, maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer. Sakura partit quelques instants désirant changer ses horribles vêtements comme elle disait, elle revint habillé simplement, elle était mignonne comme ca. Son vêtement ressemblait un peu à celui qu'elle portait habituellement, même couleur bordeau, mais celui ci était un peu plus court, ouvert sur les côtés laissant à n'importe qui le loisir d'admirer ses jambes, et décolleté à l'avant, quelques bandes blanches pour ornés le tout. C'était simple et jolie à la fois. Il songea à ses vêtements, il avait l'air de quoi à côté d'elle ? Toujours avec son habituelle habit de Suna, ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre ou pas la décision de se changer, Sakura ouvrant la porte pour sortir. Il sortit donc à son tour, descendant les escaliers d'un pas tranquille, il espérait que cette journée allait bien se passer, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait comme ça avec une fille ...

Sakura arriva à ses côtés - elle avait mit du temps car sa porte était parfois difficile à fermer -, elle était si proche de lui que son bras frôlait le sien de temps en temps, il décida de ne pas faire attention.

- Il faut en profiter tant qu'il fait beau, demain il va pleuvoir ... Viens je vais te montrer un endroit que j'aime bien.

Elle lui prit la main tout en accélérant le pas, il ne protesta pas et la suivit. C'est vrai qu'il faisait beau et chaud, le soleil, qui était à son zénith, n'avait aucun nuage pour l'empêcher de briller. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au fameux lieu que Sakura aimait bien. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'endroit, c'était non loin de la forêt de Konoha, quelques arbres créaient une petite zone d'ombre, le reste était un immense champ de fleur de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs. Une centaine de papillon et insecte tournant autour des plantes, le spectacle était agréable à regarder, presque reposant.

Sakura l'entraîna doucement vers l'endroit ombré, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe, la tête à l'abris des puissants rayons du soleil. Il sentit une légère pression de la main de Sakura, comme si elle voulait serrer la sienne encore plus intensément. Des papillons voletaient non loin d'eux, le ciel était d'un bleu soutenu, le paysage reposant, pas un bruit pour les perturber ... Il était tout simplement bien là, la jeune fille à ses côtés ... Il ne songeait même plus à ce qui c'était passé la veille, qui l'avait plus déboussolé qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. La jeune fille aussi semblait se sentir bien, il avait tourné la tête pour l'observer, elle fermait les yeux et avait un air détendu sur le visage.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi tranquille, il était proche d'elle, sa main dans la sienne, mais pourtant il ne désirait pas fuir, ni retirer sa main pour s'éloigner un peu, il se sentait bien ici, il se sentait bien à ses côtés.

- Je venais souvent ici avec Ino, dit Sakura doucement, ça me rappelle de bon souvenir.

Gaara l'écouta sans rien dire, observant les papillons qui passaient non loin d'eux. Perdu dans ses pensées, Gaara avait progressivement fermer les yeux lui aussi. Il entendit soudain un léger rire cristallin venir de sa droite, Sakura riait pour une raison qui lui était inconnu. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un magnifique papillon déployé ses ailes juste au dessus de ses yeux, il était d'une couleur noir rehaussé de touche bleuté, l'insecte avait du trouver que son nez faisait un bon perchoir. Il partit rapidement, s'envolant avec ses congénères. Sakura était encore plus mignonne quand elle riait. Encore une fois, il se surprit à penser un truc pareil …

- Ca te dirais de manger une glace ? demanda la jeune fille quelques instants après.

- Ouai, pourquoi pas.

Elle se leva avant lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, il en avait nullement besoin, pourtant il la prit quand même, elle conserva sa main dans la sienne, comme si ce geste était naturel maintenant. Ils marchèrent donc côte à côte vers le centre ville. De nombreuses personnes marchaient en direction de diverses boutiques, tout le monde profitait de la chaleur.

Chocolat pour Sakura et cookie pour Gaara. Une fois leur glace achetées, ils marchèrent à la recherche d'un banc à l'ombre jusqu'a ce qu'il tombe nez à nez avec quelqu'un qui leur étaient familier. Lui aussi mangeait une glace, à la pistache pour être précis. Il avait toujours la même coupe et les même gros sourcils songea Gaara.

Rock Lee les regardaient avec un air à la fois étonné et effrayé.

- Salut Lee, tu as pas trop chaud avec ta combinaison ? demanda Sakura d'un air distrait.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à fixé Sakura, Gaara et leurs mains liées.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou avec ce type Sakura-chan ? finit il par dire.

- Hein ? dit elle étonnée, Gaara est mon colocataire, tu savais pas ? Il est très sympa.

- Sympa ? répéta Lee.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille en souriant, je le considère comme un ami tu sais.

Gaara qui fixait un point invisible tout en mangeant sa glace parfum cookie, fut étonné par les paroles de Sakura, elle le considérait comme son ami, il se demandait si lui aussi la considérait comme une amie ... La dernière phrase de la jeune fille sembla faire taire son interlocuteur qui partit rapidement après un signe de main. Aucun des deux ne l'avaient remarqué mais Lee avait cru voir toute ses chances avec Sakura s'anéantir à cause de Gaara, il était repartit un peu soulagé mais pas complètement ...

Sakura trouva un banc un peu plus loin, ils s'asseyerent et finirent leur glace en silence. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose pour entamer une conversation, il vit une petite bande passé non loin deux, au centre, un gamin avec une combinaison orange parlait bruyamment. Le petit groupe se sépara et quelques uns allèrent vers eux, les autres attendant qu'ils reviennent. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de râler intérieurement.

- Yo Sakura-chan, dit Naruto en souriant, salut Gaara !

La jeune fille répondit à son salut mais Gaara décida de les ignorer, ils pouvaient pas les laissé un peu tranquille ? ... Le petit groupe était composé de Naruto, le gars qui s'était mesuré à sa soeur et un autre qui mangeait des chips.

- Gros sourcil m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu tenant la main de ce type ... c'est vrai ? murmura t'il à Sakura mais tout le monde avait bien sur entendu ...

C'est à ce moment là que Gaara remarqua qu'il avait changé vis à vis de Sakura, il la laissait lui prendre la main en public, il lui parlait, il s'inquiétait pour elle, il passait du temps avec elle ... Maintenant, il en était sûr, il pouvait la considérer comme son amie.

- C'est mon amie, lâche Gaara, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Son intervention du plaire à Sakura car elle eut un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Naruto étonné, ne dit rien, il semblait hésiter sur la manière de se comporter.

- Et Sasuke ? demanda Naruto.

- Comment ca Sasuke ? dit Sakura en levant un sourcil.

- Tu n'es pas avec lui ?

- Non, ca ne ce voit pas ? lâcha t'elle agacée.

Encore une fois, Naruto était perplexe, il haussa les épaules signe qu'il laissait tombé et partit après leur avoir dit au revoir. L'agacement de Sakura disparu rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'adressa à Gaara.

- Merci d'être intervenu.

- Pas de quoi, dit il en croquant dans le cornet de sa glace.

Ensuite, personne ne vint les dérangés. Ils discutèrent un peu, sur le temps, Konoha, ce qu'ils pourraient faire demain, de tout et de rien en fait. Gaara savait qu'il allait se souvenir de cette journée, c'était une des rares fois ou il se sentait aussi détendu, aussi tranquille, sans pensée à ses soucis, sans vouloir fuir ...

Une des plus tranquille journée de sa vie toucha à sa fin trop rapidement à son goût. Sakura avait prévu d'aller voir sa mère en fin d'après midi. Leur mains se délièrent, il retourna dans l'appartement, elle chez sa famille.

Dès qu'il fut rentré, il s'allongea sur son canapé lit, posant ses yeux sur le plafond. Dire qu'il n'y avait même pas quelques heures ils étaient assis aux côtés de Sakura, les yeux observant le ciel et les papillons ... A présent il fixait un plafond blanc, seul, sur un canapé lit.

Il espéra repassé une journée comme celle la, main dans la main ...

C'est ce que fond tout les amis, non ?

**Fin de l'épisode 8.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Celui la est moyennement long, mais le prochain le sera ca c'est sur, j'ai plein de truc à mettre dans le prochain ! Je suis contente, j'ai déjà planifier précisément les 5 chapitres suivant, je pense en faire 15 en tout, enfin, j'en dit pas plus :)**

**Merci pour toutes ses reviews, je répond à toute celle que je peux, n'hésitez donc pas à mettre une adresse mail lorsque vous en postez ! Certaine m'ont vraiment émue, ouai j'suis du genre sensible xD**

**Je peux vous donner le titre du chapitre suivant, histoire de vous faire un peu envie, il s'appellera Rapprochement.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu gnan-gnan, et ca va l'être encore un peu ... Enfin j'en dit pas plus xD Vous verrez bien :)**

**Vous avez remarquer, le récit est que du côté de Gaara, c'est pas pour rien bien sûr.**

**Comme d'hab, la musique m'a bien aider, cette fois ci c'était une des chansons de Naruto, une toute douce, trop belle.**

**J'ai un rêve ... Faire pleurer quelqu'un qui lit un de mes récits, comment ca c'est sadique ? xD Enfin, je ne pense pas que ca arrivera de si tôt :'(**

**Ah ! J'ai un projet de fic hihi Au début ca devait être un OS, enfin, je me suis pas vraiment décidé. C'est encore un truc avec des persos de Naruto, toujours Gaara, j'en dit pas plus xD**

**Huh, je dis vraiment n'importe quoi quand je fatigue, bin oui, ca fait 4 heures environ que je suis sur la fic la, ca fait mal à la tête ouin. Bon, j'arrête de parler, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Reviewwwws :)**

_**Suna. **_( Encore un nouveau surnom xD )


End file.
